


Unnatural love (Future Tom love story)

by Fangirl_360



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_360/pseuds/Fangirl_360
Summary: Every five years, each and every woman is picked out from different countries that are or are forced to participate. Before that, the most feared man, known as Red Leader, had been offered a deal, will Red Leader except this? Or will he risk losing his army?In one of the countries that is participating into this competition. Russia. One girl has been chosen, even though she didn't want to be. She has no choice but to leave her only family, her friend, her home, everything behind. As she's in this, she feels homesick. On one night, she soon encountered with a man, who she mistaken him as a soldier, is the one and only Thomas Ridgwell.Tom and Red Leader, also known as, Tord Larsson. Both of them has been together for a long time, until one night, they separated away from each other. Tom soon encountered with a girl, who he mistaken her as a thief, is a competitor. Will he fall for her? Or will he crawl back to Tord?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Reference: homo sexuality for a little bit, mostly m/f thing, small reference of Tom/Tord but soon no more, sorry.

 

  _With Unknown_

About 3 years ago, the most feared leader and his assistant hated each other. They were both rivals against each other. The assistant leader was once a rebel leader with two crazy, ridiculous but amazing friends. The resistance leaders are trying to take down an old friend. Soon, that one of the rebel leader is taken to become the assistant while the Leader is trying to dominate the world. As months past by, both rivals had a mutual hate for each other, then turning into a romantic love for each other. Not regretting one bit of their new found love for each other. Both lovers had their ups and downs and sometimes get into arguments. Sometimes they both worked them out and sometimes one of them walks away from each other and not talk until the next day.  Right now, the feared leader is going to meet with an old "frienemy". The assistant comes along with the leader to meet him. Both lovers stepped into the conference room with lights on, showing the two men that are no other than Red Leader and the Thomas Ridgwell, meeting another man who is called Grey Leader. This leader is not the most outstanding or feared, but he is the smartest and kind of a mad man. Both Grey Leader and Red Leader knows that Grey Leader isn't the only "crazy man" here. The most leader that is the most psychotic, is Purple Leader. No one speaks of that man, there has been rumors that he, for one, murders almost trillion citizens, specifically, just because of their religion. Two, like Adolf Hitler, he uses fanasties and propaganda. Three, again like Hitler, he used concentration and death camps to kill everyone. Of course, he got caught and been on trials. Instead of being sentenced to death, the sentence him into an asylum. The leader has been in the asylum for nearly twenty years, like everyone knows, no one speaks of that man. As both of these men stepped in, there was a white man, who he had fair skin along with light brown hair. His eyes were the color of hazel. His uniform is a grey uniform over a dark grey turtle neck sweater. On top of the uniform, it has a silver name tag that says "G. L.". Tom had guessed that's Grey Leader because of the tag. Grey Leader gave a smirk, "Long time, no see, old ally," Grey Leader said. Red leader rolled his good eye, "Like hell if I would know," Red Leader said, coldly. This made Grey Leader laugh, before looking at Thomas, "Who is this?  He must be very special to you, Red Leader," Grey Leader says as he mischievously from at Tom while he slides his finger under Tom's chin. This made Tom very uncomfortable, "Touch him again, and all you can feel is a broken jaw," Red Leader said, strictly. Grey Leader chuckles, "Very well then, take a seat you two, make your self at home," Grey Leader says as he turns around to get something. Both men sat next to each other and sat on the right side of the table. Then Grey Leader came back shortly, and sat on his chair. He ordered his soldiers to get his coffee. Grey Leader looked at his ally, "Do you two want anything before we begin?" He asked almost kindly, but mostly cunningly. Red Leader huffed, as he crosses his arms. Grey Leader chuckles as he took that as a "no". Grey leader leans forward and folds his fingers together with a sly grin. "Let's get to the point, shall we?" Grey Leader asked. Red  Leader nods, "That will do, I have another meeting to attend to. This better be worth my time," Red Leader replied while he has his arms crossed. For the third time, Grey Leader chuckles before leaning back on his chair, "Oh don't worry, it will be and you won't regret it once you leave." Grey Leader said. Grey Leader gets a file out and pushed it towards Red Leader. Red Leader looked at Grey Leader, suspiciously before opening the file. It shows a man. The man looked solmely and has a brown beard. His eyes looked hard with the color of honey. His hair is light ash brown, his skin color is light brown skin. He wore a uniform of yellow along with a white name tag that says "Y. L.". It is no other than Yellow Leader himself in the picture. It showed a lot of information that Red Leader already knows, "I've heard that you want to find and kill Yellow Leader," Grey Leader explains, "And also, torture the rebels," Red Leader couldn't deny those goals, they're his biggest desire to do. Red Leader eyed at Grey Leader, "And your point is?" Red Leader asked. Grey Leader smirked, "I can offer you my help," Grey Leader answered. Now its Red Leader's turn to chuckle, "Your help?" Red Leader mocked Grey Leader's words. Grey Leader nods, "I had offered you about it many times," Grey Leader says. Red Leader closes the file and push it back to Grey Leader, "That was the time when you were useless," Red Leader stated. Grey Leader took the file back and put it aside along with him, "This time I won't be, I have all the information of each man or woman, all you have to do is ask," Grey replied. Maybe this offer isn't so bad after all, and the most surprisingly thing is that, Grey Leader did make it worth his time. But it still made Red Leader suspicious, "And in return?" Red Leader asked. Grey leader grinned, "I was about to get that part, you read my mind," Grey leader said. This time, Grey Leader leaned forward on the table, so some of his weight is on the table, "And in return, you must transfer infants to me," Grey Leader replied. That's interesting, this made Red Leader curious, "Any reasons?" Red Leader asked. Grey Leader nods, " There is plenty of reasons, do you want me to list them out for you?" Grey Leader asked sounding almost annoyed. Red leader has never seen his ally this annoyed before or in other emotions. Red Leader shook his head, "I don't think I'm ready to handle your rants," Red Leader replied. "Good, I didn't want to list any disturbing ones anyways," Grey Leader said sharply. Red Leader nodded in understanding, but he didn't know what he meant, "What do you mean by "transfer infants to you", don't you mean orphanage?" Red Leader asked. Grey leader once again smirked, "Red Leader, you and I both know where infants come from," Grey Leader says. Indeed Red Leader did know, and let out a sigh, "I'm not into girls," he muttered through his teeth. This made Grey Leader grin once more, "I know you aren't, is that why you brought your lover here?" Grey Leader asked in a sly manner while he pointed at Tom. Both Tom's and Red Leader's eyes widen as Grey Leader said that. Tom spoke, "How did you know about us?" Tom asked. Grey Leader chuckles at Tom's question, "Like I said, I have all of the information," Grey Leader answered, "Plus every leader has a weakness," Grey Leader added as he eyed Red Leader. This made Red Leader change his mind, "We're done here," Red Leader said as he stood up, but Grey Leader put one finger up and moved it left to right, "Nah, uh, uh, you didn't decide if you agree to this offer," Grey Leader stated the obvious. Red Leader sighs, "If I don't agree?" Red Leader asked, making Grey Leader think. "I would send somebody to assassinate you, and I would take the title to be the next Red Leader, and have the army into my hands," Grey Leader replied. Yep, that's how smart Grey Leader is, he can even outsmart Red Leader if he wanted to, Grey Leader said it himself, every leader has a weakness. Tom is impressed that Grey leaderis smart but shocked that he outsmarted Red Leader. Red Leader sighs, "Fine, I'll agree to this offer," Red Leader confirmed. Grey Leader stood up and gave a sly grin, "I knew you would take this offer, old ally," Grey Leader replied. Red Leader huffed, "This still doesn't change between us," Red Leader said coldly. Grey Leader grinned, "I know it won't, that's because I'm good at mischieving everyone," Grey replied, "Your probably thinking that this wasn't worth your time," he added. Red Leader deeply sighs, "it was for one minute, then the next it wasn't until you threatened to take over my army." Red Leader admits, making Grey Leader shrugs, "Hey, a deal is a deal," Grey Leader says as he held out his left hand out for Red Leader to shake. Red leader uses his real hand to shake the ally's hand to make the deal official. Both leaders let go the handshake before Grey Leader dismisses them. Grey Leader called, "Oh, and Red Leader," Before Red leader and Tom left, they turned their heads to see what Grey Leader wants, "It's a good time to get out of your comfort zone," Grey Leader says before both Red Leader and Tom left.


	2. Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References of rape, bruises, abandoning
> 
> Foreign language: ex. Spanish, French, etc.

_**5 years later** _

* * *

  _With Unknown_

At the home of Russia, there are about 53.54% of the women, marching to be chosen to be the next woman that Red Leader would.... Oh right, "make love to her", basically meaning his sex slave. Many girls don't think that and probably being naive about this. Some girls aren't naive, but are smart. Anyways, you become that until he got bored of you. There was rumors that Red Leader would either kill you by feeding to the wolves or throw you in a cage until you starve to death. Another rumor was that, he'll let you go so you can run away but end up shooting them. Or the girls kills themself and making Red Leader not care. No one has ever captured his stone heart, not a single girl that would make his heart melt. And that's every girl's desire, but that has never happened in years. Every Russian girl, women or any kind of female are excited to be picked and to become "the love of his life". Well, not all of them, some of them hate him and they rather die than being a slave. There is a particular girl that is in her house, watching the march. Some of the girls are doing the same thing she is doing. The girl, in her home, is wearing nothing but a grey, ragged, ripped up shirt and a periwinkle worn out jeans. Under the jeans, she's wearing brown leather knee high hunting boots. Her hair is the color of beige blonde with gold honey highlights. Her eyes are the color of sapphire blue, staring in, not in wonder, but in anger, in frustration and filled with disappointment. She felt her golden medium skin heating up.  Also, she made a tight fist as she raise her first to punch the window.  She was about to punch the glass, but she was interrupted by a small voice, "Nika?" Asked the voice. She turns around to see a small girl, in the age of a preteen. The small girl is also wearing nothing but a dirty ivory white cold shoulder long sleeve shirt along with denim blue shorts short. It showed that her sensitive pale skin has been abused. It had nasty cuts, bruises, scars, a few stitches, red marks, and hand prints and everything. Why isn't she covering, you ask? She's with someone that she can trust and that she doesn't have to be a shame to hide it with someone you trust. She would be embarrassed if someone, that she didn't know, had seen this physical abuse. What if they laugh at her? What if they thought she's faking it? You never know what's going on with their lives. The girl's hair is platinum blonde hair, down behind her, and a little side bang almost covering her left eye. She looked at the beige blond haired girl with her eyes that is the color of emerald green eyes. She looked innocent and quite frankly, frightened at this point. The beige blonde haired girl calmed herself down at this point for the small girl. She opened her arms up to the emerald green eyes girl, letting her know she can come into her arms. The emerald green eyes girl took notice and walk to her and steps into her arms as the beige blonde haired girl embraced her in a motherly way. But the point is, this is not a mother and daughter relationship, this is a sisterly relationship. The beige blonde haired girl just acts like a mother to the little one. The beige blonde haired girl looks at the emerald green eyes girl, she then started to speak to each other that only they can understand, they started speaking Russian. "Я напугал тебя, маленькая сестра?" The emerald green eyes girl shook her head no, "Вы похожи на то, что собираетесь убить кого-то или кого-то,"she replied with the same language as beige blonde haired girl. The eldest chuckles before kissing the little sister on the forehead. She holds the small sister close to her, like she's afraid to let her go. The little sister had something in her mind so she then spoke, "Veronika," in a quiet voice so Veronika can hear, "Yes?" She asked. The little girl looks at her, "What happens if they call your name?" She asked fearfully and afraid. Veronika gave her a smile, not one of those fake smiles or one of those stupid grin that girly girls give, but it is a real smile that she seldomly shows to anyone. She pushes a stray of her little sister's hair behind her ear, "I doubt they would," she answered, while looking at her. "What if they ask you to leave?" The little sister asks again. Then I'll refuse," Veronika answers, like if she's a soldier. "What if they force you to?" She asked for the third time, but in worry. "Then I'll resist, everyone knows I'm the toughest to take out," Veronika stated the obvious. The little sister hugs Veronika again, putting her head on Veronika's upper chest bust. She then spoke fearfully and quietly, "I don't want you to go," Veronika looks at her little sister in confusion, "Who said I was gonna go?" Veronika asks, the little sister didn't answer, but stayed quiet. Veronika strokes her thumb on her little sister's cheek, "Hmm?" She waited for an answer. What did her sister by that? Did she heard it from someone? Did she somehow found out about who's going to be picked? If so, how did she find out? Maybe she heard it from the girls that would talk behind Veronika's back and about how they hope that she would leave soon. Veronika didn't even bother to ask those questions to her little sister, instead she puts her head ontop of her little sister's small head. Veronika rocked her little sister gently and softly, while holding in a embrace, side to side. Veronika whispers into her little sister's ear, "I'll never leave you, Rachel," she promised. Rachel looks at Veronika, "Never?" Rachel asks. Veronika looks back at Rachel, "Never," she promised again. Rachel puts her head back on Veronika's chest again and watches the march with her. Veronika also watches the match with Rachel, even though she's still angry, but for now, she has Rachel with her. "I love you, Rachel," Veronika says to Rachel. "I love you too, Jasmine," Rachel says back to her. Little did both know, there are cameras watching everywhere and also doing the broad live of the Reaping day, being chosen of each girls from different countries.

_With Red Leader, in the Red Army_

The most powerful and the most fearful man, in his office, watching the broad live of Reaping day. He already has five girls down, and five others to go. Each girl are from different countries. One is from Cuba, another is from the UK, aka, United Kingdom, third is from Norway, fourth is from Australia and lastly, is from Sweden. Now they will pick the sixth girl in Russia. As he watches this, the two soldiers behind him, are also watching. Luckily, the whole world aren't watching, only the Red Army base and little did he knew, the rebels are also watching. He watches the speaker coming onto the stage, which is surronded by females standing. The speaker taps on the mic to check if it's on. The dark man smirks, "La det begynne," the speaker finally spoke on a fake cherish way, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, oh wait, there's no gentlemens here, it's only ladies," he jokes with a fake laugh, obviously making a joke of it. The dark rolls his good eye and mutters, "Drittsekk." Some of the girls giggled and others rolled their eyes, knowing its getting old. The speaker spoke again, "Now, are you ready to meet Red Leader?"  He asked, on to get their full Tate and almost every women screamed in excitement. The dark man chuckles as he watches. The speaker continue, "Who do you think is going to be chosen?" He asks as if the crowd of females are a bunch of five year olds, taunting them to see their reacroon. Almost every girl screamed "Me" out there. The speaker chuckles before going to the bucket that are filled with papers that are folded up. He digs his hand into the bucket while the crowd of girls waited patiently. The speaker takes the paper out of the bucket and walks back to the microphone stand and unfolds the paper. The speaker reads a girl's name that the dark man will never forget. He now knows that He has four girls to go.

"It's.... Veronika Orlov!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad joke
> 
> Translation:
> 
> 1\. Did I scare you, little sister?
> 
> 2\. You look like you're going to murder somebody or someone
> 
> 3\. Let it begin
> 
> 4\. Asshole


	3. A broken family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate
> 
> 1\. I guess I have to go.
> 
> 2\. Hey, if I lose, then I'll come back, okay?
> 
> 3\. Promise?
> 
> 4\. Swear it
> 
> 5\. I called Claire to take care of you, okay?
> 
> 6\. Don't stab! It's me!
> 
> 7\. What the hell Claire?!? I could've killed you!!
> 
> 8\. By using a knife?
> 
> 9\. You know I can disarm that, right?
> 
> 10\. In case you've forgotten, I can still kill you with glass even if you tried to get in
> 
> 11\. Good point
> 
> 12\. Asshole

_With Veronika_

Veronika heard her name and gasps. Rachel looks scared and covers her mouth as she shakes. Veronika thought never in a million years she would be picked. She now thought wrong. "Over a million thousand of girls, why me?" She thought to herself. All of the girls seems looking for Veronika in the group,but she isn't in the group, she's in her home with her little sister. This made every women look at Veronika's house. Veronika looks at Rachel, who looks like she's about to cry. Veronika used her left hand to cup Rachel's right side of her face. Rachel uncovered her mouth to look at Veronika. Soon, tears came down on Rachel's face. Veronika's left thumb wipes Rachel's tears off of her right side of her face, "Dumayu, mne nuzhno idti," Veronika said with a hint of sadness. Rachel glomps on Veronika in a huge embrace, as she shakes and cries. Veronika felt herself crying also. The tears came out of Veronika's eyes, even if it's closed, tears continue to flow out of her eyes as she cries about that she's leaving her only family behind. She has to leave, by breaking the promise she made with her sister. Veronika wipes away her own tears away and pulled away slowly, "Ey, yesli ya proigrayu, togda ya vernus', khorosho?" Veronika says. Rachel looks at Veronika, "Обещают?" Rachel asked. Veronika nods, "Poklyanis," Veronika promised. Veronika then goes to the phone and calls one of her closest friends to take care of Rachel while she's gone. For an hour or so, Veronika finished talking to her friend before going back to Rachel, "YA pozvonil Kler, chtoby pozabotit'sya o tebe, khorosho?" Veronika said, to let her sister know. Rachel nods and then spoke, "I don't want you to go," Rachel spoke honestly. Veronika nods, "I know, I know," she says. Then both of them heard a loud banging on the window, Veronika didn't know who it would be, so she turned over to Rachel, "Stay here," she ordered. Veronika picked up a lamp up from the table, that is close to the window. She walked slowly and cautiously towards the noise. Veronika would stop every now and then to hear the noise. As she gets closer, the noise became loud and clear. Veronika finds the noise is coming from her room of her bedroom window. She puts the lamp down and picked up a knife. Veronika isn't ready to kill anyone, but she is always prepared to give a fight. She walks up to her window, she takes a deep breath before yanking the curtains. She got ready to stab until, "Не ударяйте! Это я!" A voice shouted. It showed a girl, around Veronika's age, she had brown skin, along with frizzy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a faux fur trim matte satin down winter coat, along with a white beanie on her head. Veronika widens her eyes and immediately open her window, the girl hits the wall of the house to get snow off of her boots before taking them off and stepping, inside along with her boots. Veronika then closes her window, "Какого черта Клэр? Я мог бы убить тебя!" Veronika yells in anger. The girl named Claire, looks at the knife, "С помощью ножа?" She asked questionably. Veronika rolled her eyes and put the knife down, "Знаешь, я могу разоружить это, верно?" Claire asked her friend. Veronika looks at her friend with a look, "Если вы забыли, я все равно могу убить вас стеклом, даже если вы попытаетесь войти." Veronika said impatiently. Claire sighs in defeat, "Хорошая точка зрения," she says compliant. They walk out of Veronika's room, "Rachel, it's okay, it's only Claire that came." She said loudly through the halls. Rachel then came out of her hiding spot. Claire smiled, "Hey kiddo," she walks towards Rachel with her arms out and waiting to be hugged. Both Rachel and Claire hugged, "Oh my God, wow, you're getting big, how old are you now?" Claire asks as she pulls away from the hug. Rachel smiled, "Eleven," she answered. Claire pretends to be shocked, "Eleven?! Girl, you're growing up too fast," she jokes. Rachel giggles, Veronika rolled her eyes, "Мудак," she mutters. But that moment didn't stop her thinking about leaving her home. Then, she heard knocking on the door, Veronika goes over to open the door. As she opened the door, she sees two red army soldiers standing at her door. Both of them had a blue overcoat with red turtleneck sweaters underneath. They had the pesky dark brown pants and brown steel toed boots. Behind their backs are probably a shotgun or a rifle. One of the men's rifles had a white wrap or whatever it is, is on it. They obviously had name tags on them, one of the tags is upside down on one of the men. One of the men had a cigarette in his mouth, that is kind of crumpled up. Veronika glares at them, "Who are you two?" She asks coldly. Both of the men hesitated before speaking, "I'm Darrel," said the man with thick eyebrows, who answered first. "Robert," said the taller man with long hair. Veronika gave them a look, "Really? I find that hard to believe," she says, contemptuously. Both of the men sighs, "Alright, I'm Paul ter Voorde," says Paul admittedly. "Patryk Dudulewicz," says Patryk also admittedly. Veronika nods, "I guess you are taking me to where ever the hell we're going," she says, ignorantly. Both of them nodded, "Would you like us to pack anything for you?" Asked Patryk. Paul elbowed Patryk hard, making him groan. Veronika raised a brow, "Do you always ask that question?" She asks suspiciously. Paul shook his head, "no miss...."he trailed off. Veronika answers immediately without any emotions, "Veronika," both men had no clue what she had said. "Uh........ Any nickname?" Asked Patryk. Veronika crosses her arms, "Nika or жасмин," she answered. They were still confused, Veronika growls as she turns her head to the side and rolls her eyes while she mouthed, 'Oh my god', she jerked her head towards them, "Jasmine!" Veronika snapped. Both of them injected, while Veronika sighs in annoyance, but she stepped out of the way so both soldiers could come in, "Make yourself at home," Veronika says as she goes to her room to pack. As Veronika got to her room, Rachel is fast asleep on Claire's lap. Claire looks up, "Oh Hey, your sis is asleep," Claire warned. Veronika rolled her eyes, "Well no shit," she replied. Veronika goes over to Rachel and bend down to look at Rachel's sleepy face. Veronika gently strokes her sister's platinum blonde hair, "How long did she fell asleep?" Veronika asked without taking her eyes off of Rachel. Claire shrugs, "Not too long, she still doesn't want you to go," she says. Veronika nods, "I know, but she needs to understand that," she says solemnly. Claire gave her friend a look, "Well no shit," she said the same phrase that Veronika said. This made Veronika laugh. Veronika gets back up and starts to pack, "Good luck surviving by the way," Claire called out. Veronika rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me," she countered. "He's probably going to take you when you're sleeping," Claire added. Veronika scoffs lightly with a small smile, "No doubt about that," Veronika responded. Claire sighs, "Nika, I'm serious," as she gave her friend the look. Veronika looks back at her friend, "I am too, you know," she says as she continues to pack. Claire growls in frustration, "What if he kills you and never let you see Rachel again?" Veronika pauses and soon, looks down. Claire gently put Rachel's head down on the pillow so she could crawl her way down to Veronika, "Look Veronika, I'm just trying to help, okay? Like I mean, what if there's a choice? Maybe they called the wrong name and that you don't have to go," Veronika sighs continuing packing, "Claire, as a friend and almost close to being a third sister to me, I appreciate your advice, but you're not helping at all," Veronika reposted as she slams the suitcase making Claire jump. Claire looks at Veronika in disbelief, "How am I not helping?!" Claire yelled. Veronika pretends to think, "Remember when I asked for your opinion? Me neither" she says as Claire is about to speak but got interrupted. Veronika stands up, "What are trying to say?" Claire asked, as she also stands up. Veronika rolled her eyes, "I'm trying to say, that you're not making my life any easier," Verronika retorted. She goes out of her room, Claire catches up to Veronika, "Nika, wait!" Claire cried out. Veronika ignores Claire to meet with the two soldiers, "Nika, please, you don't have to do this," Claire begs desperately. Veronika looks over her shoulder, "I have to, if I don't, I die," Veronika responded. Claire grabbed her friend's arm, "But we don't want you to leave," Claire argued. Veronika jerk her arm away from Claire, "That's the point, no one wants me to leave, except those snobs girls that talk behind my back. Everyone that I know and love doesn't want to let go! Including a family that I only have left! And now you're acting just like-!" Veronika cuts herself off from saying her little sisters name and something else. Veronika walked away instead, "Like who?" Claire asked. Veronika still walked away, Claire catches up to her friend, "Nika, please! Answer me!" Claire demanded. Veronika finally stops before entering the living room where the Red Army soldiers are. Veronika looks over her right shoulder, "You're just like Rachel," she mutters. Claire steps forward, "And?" She asks cluelessly. Veronika was about to retort until, "Don't lie to me," Claire said assertive. Veronika sighs, knowing her friend is like a lying detector. Veronika knows that Claire knows when either Veronika is lying or not. If Claire wanted to, she could be a detective. Like the greatest detective who is named Sherlock Holmes, and his side kick Dr. John Watson, the story of two men that solves the cases together to bring the man to justice. The funny thing is, Claire loves mystery books and riddles. Veronika is going to miss that about her, Veronika finally answers, "And mom," That is the most sensitive subject to talk about. Veronika hasn't talked about her mother in ages. She has never mentioned about her mother since she past away. It still hurts her. Veronika felt herself being hugged from behind. She heard a couple sniffs and felt the shaking from behind. Veronika knew it's not going to be easy to say goodbye. She put her stuff before turning around and give her closest friend a real hug, "You better send me letters," Claire mutters, Veronika nods, "I will," she promised. Veronika looks past her best friend to see Rachel awake, in her comfortable clothes to be warm in. Claire pulls away from Veronika while tears are forming into her eyes. Veronika gave her a look, "Claire, if you start crying then I'm going to cry," Veronika warned. Claire lets out a light laugh, and a few sniffs. Veronika looks at Rachel and opens her arms to her. Rachel immediately ran into Veronika's arms and started to sob. Veronika stroked on her little sister's hair. It took a few minutes until they finally departed from each other's embrace. Veronika then finally says her final word before leaving to go to the plane with Paul and Patryk. 

"Goodbye little sister,"

Veronika gets on the plane and as the plane lifted off, she watched her little sister and closest friend become smaller and smaller, lightly fading away. Now, Veronika only sees that the plane in the deep white clouds that is covering the light blue sky. It showed a bright golden yellow sunshine that is gazing through the window. The view looked very beautiful, but at the same time, Veronika's heart is broken inside and out. Veronika had mentally said to herself that made her cry harder and harder until there's no tears left to cry out.

"I wish I was never chosen,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:
> 
> 1\. Jasmine
> 
> Apologizies that I'm using real names, not trying to steal, they do not belong to me. They belong to Eddsworld.


	4. The competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start of the day(obviously)  
> Monster genetic
> 
> Encoraging words and small teases

_With Tom in the Red army base_

The minx man starts to get ready to start the day while talking to his reflection of  **Tomi**. **"** **Hey Tom, did you see the broad live of choosing hot girls?" Tomi** asked excitedly. Tom rolls his green visions eyes as he fixes his tie. "Yes, I did, Tomi," he says in annoyed tone. Knowing Tomi, he's a very dirty minded little guy.  **"Oh, and did you see the girl in Russia?"** Tomi asked again, Tom shook his head, "No, I haven't," Tom answered solelmy.  **"I did! Well, not exactly, she wasn't in the crowd, but she was in her home. Paul and Patryk went to Russia to pick her up and she's so fucking pretty,"** Tomi exclaimed. Tom responded with "Language,". Tomi then starts to complain,  **"Really?! Now?!"** He whined. Tom chuckles lightly, "Yes, really," he answered. Tomi groans,  **"Why can't we see those girls now? I wanna know how they feel,"** he uttered. Tom sighs, "Tomi, you and I both know that I'm not into girls," said Tom, firmly.  **"Yeah, yeah, you love Tordy, I know,"** said Tomi as he knew about this. "Now, speaking of Tord, I have to give him his schedule for the day," Tom reminded himself. Tomi looks at Tom, confusingly,  **"And your point is?"** Tomi asked. Tom looks at the mirror, which is Tomi in Tom's reflection, "You have to stay in control," Tom answers, potentially, Tomi groans again,  **"Fine,"** then Tomi disappears of the mirror, showing Tom's reflection instead. Tom then puts his checkered dress shoes, before stepping out of his room.

_With Paul, Patryk and Veronika_

Both Red Leader's trusted soldiers had landed at the Red Army base. They are going to escort her to her room. Veronika looked sad and heartbroken. She missed her home, her friend, her sister and everything else that is in Russia. Veronika felt homesick, she felt like she's going to faint or vomit. After they landed, Paul picked up Veronika's bag. Patryk came forward to Veronika, and lowers himself down, "You okay?" He asked her. It's very odd for him, Patryk never seen a girl in his life homesick. Every girl he and Paul get, are always excited, but homesick? That's totally a different story. He wasn't quite sure if he should comfort her or not, but at least he'll try his best.  Veronika glances at him with a cold glare, "Does it look like I'm okay?" She snapped. Patryk had never seen a girl snap before, this girl that him and Paul picked up is definately different from the rest of the girls. So Patryk sat down next to Veronika, "Hey, look, we notice that you're homesick. Well at least I did," he joked a little. But it didn't crack a smile on Veronika's face, "You probably miss everything at home, I get that. We all wish we had a choice, a choice that leads to peace." Patryk continues, "The thing is, we don't have a choice, and all we can do is keep moving forward. And maybe hope for the future, maybe some things might change, but all of this is just an act of war," Veronika's expression soften a little as she listens. "Sometimes we feel like it's the end of the world, but it could be a new beginning of a new life change," Patryk finishes as he tries to comfort her. Veronika didn't think this comfort would help, but it did. This definately broke her expectations, maybe Patryk is right you never know what will happen, Veronika looks down for a minute about what Patryk had said before looking at him, "Thanks, I guess," she speak. Patryk nods and he was about to get up until he got stopped when Veronika hugged him tightly. Patryk's eyes widen at her actions, no one ever gave him a hug, not a single girl either. Patryk slowly hugs back. Veronika quickly pulls away from him, Patryk was about to say something until her hand went up, "Not a word about this," she whim. Patryk nodded in agreement, Paul shouts from outside, "What's taking you two so long?!" Patryk shouts back, "We're coming!" Both Patryk and Veronika stands up to go out, Paul come back inside, "Are we going to escort her inside or become a romantic comedy show?" Paul asked,irritated while holding Veronika's bag. Veronika goes over to Paul to take her bag, "I can carry this myself," she claimed as she takes the bag out of Paul's hands. Paul starts to hesitated, "Miss.Orlov, I-" Paul trailed off. "Trust me, I'm not one of those girly girls that needs men or maids to carry their things for them," Veronika stated. Paul still hesitated before nodding, Veronika lifts the bag up,"But thanks for being a gentleman," she  complimented before lightly pulling Paul's blue overcoat, making him lean down to her level, and going on her toes and kissed his rough hairy cheek. After that, she walks out of the plane like if nothing happened. Paul ends up turning into a Rosey red blushing mess. Patryk snickers, "Who's having a lovey dovey now?" He teased. Paul glared at Patryk, "Shut up!" He barked. Patryk laughs at Paul's reaction before both men going to escort her inside of the Red Army base. As all three went into the base, Veronika looked around herself, the base is huge. It's much larger than she expected. Man, no wonder it's that serious, it felt like you're in a military. In the military, it has different stations and bystanders. She looks around herself in wonder. Some of the people have are filled with machines and others where chemical factoring. Now, this is super cool to be in, but like Patryk said, this is an act of war. "I bet its tough to be a soldier," Veronika thought. She then saw five girls from different countries. Some looked over Veronika's age and others looked younger than Veronika's age. The young girls looked spoiled and greedy. The older girls looked arrogant aggressive. Veronika heard those girls talking, doing fake girly giggles and a few argument. Paul leans towards Veronika's ear so only she can hear, "Don't worry about this, it happens all the time," he whispers. Veronika only nods and stayed silent. All three of them past all forms that had numbers on them. Soon, they stopped at a dorm that has the number 16, that is bolded and black. Patryk opens the door for Veronika and it shows a nice bedroom. It was plain white and a white bed that has white sheets folded nicely. It also had a window to see outside and white curtains along the white room. Veronika walks in and looks around the room. She saw there's a private bathroom, next to the bed and opens the cost. Its filled with clothes that are clean and tidy. It looked so professional that it almost made Veronika jealous. Paul clears his throat, "Miss. Orlov, we can decorate your room if you want us to," Paul mentioned. Veronika looks back at the two soldiers in surprise, "You would?" She asked, curiously. "We would call the painters and stuff, we just need the color and they'll do it," Patryk added. Veronika looked at both of them, "Thank you," she said thankfully. Both men nodded, "Anytime," Patryk spoke. Veronika tells them her two favorite colors, blue and green. After that has been settled, Paul and Patryk gives Veronika a tour of the Red Army base.

_With Tord_

 After his schedule has been told, Tord finishes some of his paper works. He hopefully, not really, meets his new contestants. He'll just have to work on getting four girls to make it ten girls sp he can "make love to one of them" little did all the girls would know, he plans to send infants that would be given birth too, would be sent to a "Frienemy" to become soldiers. Plus, the Red Army already have money and could spend on anything they want. Tord knew better, he's smarter than that. If they spent all that money that they've worked hard for, then they wouldn't be able to build weapons, make new medicine or discover new things in nature. It would be better if they saved them up for later. Besides, Tord is close of taking over the world. He wants to destroy a corrupted government so he can build a new kind of government, so it can be the way it was before. Who is going to be in charge of taking care of the countries? Or the state? No body of course, and that is why he believes he should be in charge of this messed up world. He believes he can make everything right again. He knows that he won't leave the country or state alone until he conquers it. What he really hopes, that he can defeat the yellow army. Let's just say they had some complicated history together. Right now, they're enemies to each other and Tord's goal is to kill the yellow leader and maybe torture more rebels. He knows that the rebels will do anything to stop and take him down from achieving his goal. He knows that he won't stop until he is successful. He's just close to winning it, you would just have to wait and see. This is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls from different areas 
> 
> Goals and plans from Red Leader.


	5. Bad lucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Homesick  
> *friendships  
> *lucks

With _Veronika_

It has been three weeks since Veronika left Russia. She still feels homesick, three maids has been assuring her that everything will be alright. Veronika doesn't believe them, so all the time, she'd faked a smile to her maids. Paul and Patryk are the only two soldiers that saw her cry. Both of these men became her first friends ever since she stepped into the base. The other two men became her friends too. One white man has sandy blonde hair along with olive skin. His eyes are baby blue and on his face are almost filled with freckles. He wears a blue uniform. Another white man has Jet black hair along with golden skin. His eye color is teak wood, he also wears a blue uniform.Their names were Reggie Smith and Zachary Andrews. Both of those men are in the blue soldiers with Thomas Ridgwell, known as the blue leader of the rebel. Well, he was a rebel before he became Red Leader's assistant and second in command. Veronika heard so many stories about Thomas Ridgwell. She heard that he's attractive man. She also heard that he was born with no eyes and a spiked up hair named Steve. Another thing she heard about is that he's an alcoholic and plays a bass named Susan. She remembers seeing him on broad live on tv. She's secretly one of those girls that fell in love with him. She knows she's never met this man before in person, but she knew she wanted a man that will respect her and love her for who she is. She had plenty of ex's and almost every guy tried to rape her. Just by one touch, she'll knock you out with one punch and make you scared of her. One of the Red Army soldier did that once and man, she beat the living shit out of him last night. All four soldiers, Reggie and Zach on blue, and Paul and Patryk on red, then knew that she's not that kind of girl to mess with. She has now four friends that are both men and soldiers. None of the women are her friends, there are now ten complete. One girl is from Cuba, another girl is from the UK, aka, United Kingdom, third girl is from Norway, fourth girl is from Australia, the fifth girl is from Sweden, Sixth girl is from Italy, the seventh girl is Germany, eighth girl is China, Nineth girl is from Japan and lastly, Veronika from Russia. There was some red soldiers and there were some blue soldiers, eating their breakfast on each separate white tables. The food has been cooked on a clean white glass plate. The napkins were folded nicely and there was a choice of beverage. Veronika ate the food, being a ladylike, instead of mushing the food into her face like a wild dog who hadn't eaten in four hundred years. Okay, that's a bit of an exaggeration, in Russia, you have some rations and that is the only food get for a week. Veronika thought the food would be worse, but man, did she thought wrong. The food in this base is probably the best food she ever had. Soon, the man himself, known as Red Leader comes to the balcony to see everyone attended to this breakfast morning. Veronika thought this shouldn't be important, just telling all of the girls to wish them luck or something stupid. Veronika pretends to listen, but really she isn't. Suddenly, a bunch of girls stood up and cheering for someone, making Veronika jumped and growl. She looks up and gasps silently as she saw the Thomas Ridgwell. He has the same goggle's on his face, showing the digital green visor. He had the same navy blue dress shirt with a circled checkered board on his shoulders. Over it, is a dark gray vest and a black cargo dress pants. He looks so professional and solelmy. He also has the same light brown spiked hair. Veronika wondered if the hair is still called Steve. It would be cute if he did a small smile or a smirk. Of course every girl loves him because of his attractive looks. Who wouldn't? But Veronika knew that she isn't pretty enough, well she is pretty, but not pretty enough to the guy she wants to be with. So, she would lower her hopes for him. Anyways, Red leader talked about the rules and schedules and other ridiculous things. Mostly, Veronika didn't listen until she heard two words that she better needs if she wants to get out.

 "Good luck"

Yep, Veronika better needs it for the months that she will be staying at the base for who knows when. After the breakfast, everyone gets up and goes to their stations while ladies had dress up for some "Fashion show," where you can dress all pretty and attractive. And by that, that means you have to wear dresses, makeup, jewelry and etc. Honestly, Veronika hates those kind of things of what girls do. Veronika had to go along with it, even though she hates it so much that she would burn it up in pieces. And that is not a lie, shares to be one of those girls that are "damsel in distress". She hates it when she is treated like she's some little princess. She can handle anything that men would do, building maintaince, shoot gun and everything else. But no, men had treat women as if they're lower than they are. Veronika is one of those people that is not afraid to speak her mind out. This will be the worst competition ever!

_During the competition, with Tom and Tord_

Every girl looked attractive in this competition, but Tord isn't into the girls either, just like Tom. Tord is just that good at pretending to be. Tord didn't care about the girls feelings and just wants this to get it over with, but Tom did. Unlike Tord, he cares about his soldiers, including the civilians. Deeply, he cares of how they feel. Tom couldn't imagine what they're going through, girls hating to be sex slaves and wanting to be free. He can't bare all of the girl's anger and sadness. Soon, he walked away from this. Tord notices this as he looks over his shoulder. He catches up to his lover, "Kjærlighet, what's the matter?" Tord asked in concern. Tom shook his head, "It's nothing," Tom lied. Tom may not see it but Tord put his hands on his hips, "I find that hard to believe," Tord remarked. Tom sighs, "Fine, you want to know what's wrong? One your hurting every innocent girls but manipulating their feelings! And two, they don't deserve to be treated badly!" Tom yells. Tord backed away as his lover yelled but then reacted, "Well, what do you want me to do?! Send them free like a lost puppy who wants attention?!?! Both of us know we're not into women!! But I need to send to him the infants like we agreed to!" Tord snapped. Tom becomes more angrier, "Why not giving them a choice?!" Tom barked. Tord gave a cold laugh, "A choice? Oh yeah, sure, ask them if they want to have sex with me and tell them their babies are going to be sent. Do you think they're going to say "yes" to that?!?!" Tord retaliate. Tom knew that so he shook his head, "Exactly! If I don't give Grey Leader what he wants, then he'll probably assassinate me!" Tord counterattacked. Tom then spoke, "There has to be another way!" Tom tells. Tord shook his head, "There's no fucking way, Thomas! I rather keep this army safe than falling into someone else's hands!" Tord snarled a little. Tom then retaliate, "First off, don't ever call me by my full name. Second off, Grey Leader is just trying to scare you!" Tord scowled at Tom, "I'm not afriad of him, and I'm not scared!" Tord barked. Tom scowled at Tord, "You act like a scared little bitch, commie!" Tom insulted. Tord rolled his eyes, "If you were in my shoes, then you would understand," He told Tom. Tom then responded, "If you can understand my feelings, then how come you don't give a damn about the girls?!" Tom yells. Tord then slapped Tom, Tom fell down on the ground. He's never been hit before, okay take that back. He has been hurt by Tord a lot of times before. Before the war even began, before Tord even left, before Tord is about to kill Tom and before they've gotten together. But ever since the war, Tord has never hit Tom in years, and this is the first time Tord had hit Tom in their own relationship. Tord realized he just hit his lover, he becomes guilty and regretfull. "Tom...." Tord started. Then Tom ran out of the room, Tord calls out, "Tom, please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I'm so sorry! Please!" Tord cried out. Tom kept running outside. This isn't the first time they've broken up and it won't be the last, or so Tord thought. There's been many times they've broken up and gotten back together. About an hour or two weeks, Tom will probably forgive him. Usually, the fight would be bad, but that fight, is the worst argument, making it the worst break up ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arguments: physical and mental fights  
> *hurtful  
> *broken  
> *breakups
> 
> Translate
> 
> 1\. Love


	6. Accidental love at first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outside
> 
> The chase
> 
> Short point of view
> 
> Love at first sight

_After the show, with Veronika_

Man, was she glad that stupid show is over with. All of the nine women goes to their numbers dorms as Veronika goes into her as well. The maids were waiting for her, and they start to take Veronika's dress off of her. Veronika felt like she could breathe again after wearing one of those ridiculous tight dress from what? The late 1600s? Early 1700s? Who knows, and who cares? Not her, she just glad that she's not wearing one of those dresses anymore. She went into the bathroom and wash the makeup off of her. Yeah, she looks pretty in them, but she still hates them. Veronika grabs a wipe and wipes any makeup that didn't come off before drying her face on the towel. One of the maids asked if she would like a bath, Veronika thinks about it. She has showered before, but never had a bath. "Maybe a very won't hurt," Veronika thought. She looks at the three eager maids, waiting as in for her answer. Veronika nods her head as in for an answer. The maid's lit up and got excited. They started to get the tub ready for Veronika. She undressed herself until she's fully naked. She grabs her royal blue robe and put it around herself before going to meet the maids. She took her robe off and stepped into the warm, bubbly water. Now, there's no way of stepping out of that tub right now. The maids washed her hair with shampoo and conditioner, obviously. They also washed some parts of her body and rinsed her fully. After that relaxing bath, they waxed Veronika's whole body to get rid of all of those hair on her. And as the wax is pulled out fast, it felt painful and she felt hairless. The maids used the soft lotion on her body so it wouldn't be dried up. Then they gave her a massage, now that felt great from everything. After that, they dressed her in a real nightgown. It isn't too tight or too loose, it just felt right. The maids had made her dinner in bed. Even though, Veronika hates being treated like a princess, but she's so glad to have maids, because she doesn't have the strength to get up and get food for herself. "Will that be all?" Asked one of the maids. Veronika nods, "Yeah, thank you..... But," she paused. The maids looked at her curiously. "You didn't have to do this," Veronika replied quietly. The maids smiled at her, "We always love to help," said the first maid as she smiled. "Even if they're nasty to us," the second maid nutters. "You're the nicest girl we ever took care of!" The third maid exclaimed. Veronika snickered, "I wish I was," she murmers. None of the maids hear her, "If you need anything, then you can always ring the bell." Said the first maid. Veronika nods in understanding, and said her good nights to the maids before they left. Veronika ate her dinner before putting the tray on the table that is next to her bed. She then gets into the sheets. She laid her head on the pillow and thinks about what's going to happen in a few months. She has so many questions that are in her head. She also thinks about her home, she wonders what everyone's up too. Also, if Russia will ever change. Now, all of this thinking is making her head hurt. Veronika slowly closes her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.

_With Tom_

Tom ran outside, as tears came out his eyes. Well technically, behind his goggle eyes. He ran and ran until he fell on his knees and cried on the the grass. He knew Tord didn't mean to hit him, but it just hurts so much. Now, they had broken up for again for maybe the twentieth or more times. Tom is very lucky that no one is outside right now, if there was, he would have to hide it somehow. He'll come back soon, right now, he needs to bring himself to calm down. This is the worst night that he has to go through.

_With Veronika_

She then wakes up, screaming after she had a nightmare happened. She's sweating and breathing heavily as she looks around herself as she's still in her dorm. She then felt like she couldn't breathe, she needs air. Veronika gets up and gets her boots on. She gets off of bed and runs to her robe before getting her brown leatger jacket on. Veronika slowly opens the door if anybody is out, nobody is out. "Perfect," she thought. She quietly goes out of the room and quietly closes the door. Veronika looks both ways before dashing her way out so she can be outside. She runs and runs until she's finally outside.

_With Tom and Veronika_

Tom is still outside, calming down. Maybe he should go back inside now, and should forgive Tord. As he stands up, he heard running and heavybreathing. Tom looks over his shoulder to see a figure running away from the base. Its probably a spy or a thief, maybe the remission can wait. He goes to chase after the black figure. As Tom runs, he pulls his laser gun and shouts, "Stop right there!" Veronika heard a voice and looks behind her. She rolled her eyes, "Great, just great!" Veronika thought. She ran faster than before, little did she knew, its the Thomas Ridgwell who is chasing after her. And little did Tom knew, he's chasing after a girl. Tom couldn't catch up to the figure, instead of catching up to that figure, he goes to find a shortcut so he can catch the figure. Veronika kept running and running. She looked behind her and that Red soldier is gone. Suddenly, she got pushed on the side and landed on the ground. And bam! Just like that. Tom pinned the figure on the ground and grabbed the wrist so he can handcuff them. Veronika thought she's going to get raped so she then screamed, "Get off of me, you pervert!?" Then the person behind her became still. Tom stiffened as he heard a girl's voice...... With a Russian accent?! Tom looks below himself, now seeing a girl's face, with a royal blue robe and under it's a brown leather jacket. Tom finally realized that he just attacked a girl. Tom quickly gets off of her, "I'm so sorry miss, I did not mean to attack you," he apologized. Veronika, on the other hand, she growls, "Oh really?! Now you're saying sorry?! Just wait until I kick your fucking-" she paused as she sees in front of her, the Thomas Ridgwell, standing in front of her, face to face. Tom, on the other, lightly gasp at the girl's beauty. He's never been able to see one of Tord's competitors up close before. He looks deep into the girl's sapphire blue eyes, and her golden medium skin reflects from the moonlight. Her perfect beige blonde hair is down, some stray of hair is over her shoulders, and most of her hair is behind her back. Underneath the royal blue robe, is a teal nightgown. Also, she wore brown boots as she is lying on the ground and looking at him. For the first time, Tom had completely forgot about Tord. The girl looks down as if she just committed a crime, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Ridgwell. I thought you were one of the Red soldiers," she admitted. Tom couldn't help but chuckle, making the girl look up. Tom then bends down to where she's at. "It looks like we both have something to say sorry for," he adds. The girl lightly snickered, "Yeah, I guess," she noted. That accent sounded so sexy for Tomi, making chills down to Tom's spine. "Not now, Tomi" he mentally said in his head. The girl pushed some hair out of her face as she looks down awkwardly. "You probably heard of me or saw me on tv, but I'm Tom. Or as my soldiers, sometimes refer me as Blue," Tom spoke. The girl nods, "Veronika," she said her name. Veronika expected him to get it wrong, but as Tom says it, he actually got it right. She's impressed about it, "I-I have a, uh, nicknames if-if that name, gets tiring," Veronika spoke as she tried not to stuttered in front of him. Tom sits down as his knees starts to hurt from bending and sat next to her. She couldn't believe this is happening. This is like a dream come true. "What are they?" Tom asked as he sits comfortably. Veronika clears her throat, "It's, uh, Nika or, uh, жасмин," she tells nervously. "I'm guessing that means Jasmine," Tom replied. Veronika couldn't help, but give a small smile that is playing on her lips, "I'm impressed," she responded. Tom then starts to think about that name. Jasmine. He thinks really hard until it finally came to him, "I believe I've heard of you before," he mentioned. Jasmine looked at him, in surprise, "You have?" she asked. Tom nods, "Two of my trusted soldiers knows you well," he adds. She looked confused, "But I don't know who your trusted men are," Jasmine responded. Tom looks at Jasmine, "Do you know who Reggie and Zach are?" He asks. Jasmine nods, "Yes, they're sometimes childish, but respectful and kind," she explained. Tom chuckles, "That's them," he tells. Jasmine looked at Tom, "They're your trusted men?" She asks. Tom nods again, "They told me that you're a badass chick," he says. Veronika tries to hide her face as she turned into a crimson red blush on her face. "They also told me that you beat the living shit out of that Red soldier, the one who touched you," Tom adds. Veronika sighs, "I have ex's that would almost rape me, so I would hurt guys that would touch me in a not-pleasant-way. So, I'm use to beating things up, like almost everyone or anything, like a wall or a door." She explained. Tom got curious of what Jasmine said about ex's. Tom lies down on the ground, looking at the sky. "Is it okay if I ask you a question?" Tom inquired. Jasmine shrugs, "Of course," she answered. "Before I ask, I want you to know that you don't have to answer if you dont want to," Tom suggested. Jasmine nods, "Okay," Tom takes a deep breath, "What is it like to have an ex?" Tom hesitantly asked. Veronika thought that's an interesting question, but she'll still answer it anyways, "Well, it sometimes hurt when you thought you love that person, but then it turns out you hate them. It also hurts when you think about them, there's two choices that you can do. One, ypu either go back to the person, or two, you move on." Veronika explains. She wondered why he asked that, but she didn't want to be rude about his personal life right now. Tom sighs, "Thank you," he says. Veronika nods, she also lies down next to him to look at the sky, that is filled with stars. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked. Tom had a sudden urge to tell her that the stars aren't as beautiful as she is. He decided to keep that to himself, so instead of telling her that, "Yeah, they are," Tom said. Then it became a peaceful silence between them, as they stare at the stars, while lying on the grass. Tom then starts to think this night isn't so bad after all. He then realizes it's two in the morning. Tom is the first to get up, "We should go back inside," he tells her. Tom felt bad for the moment had to be ruined, but he didnt want to get caught. She looked sad, but nods, it made Tom's heart ache in pain of seeing her sad. Tom then thinks for a second, "How about we meet every night?" Tom suggested. Jasmine's countenance had lit up and gave a small smile, "I'd like that," she agreed. Now, this made Tom's heart jump and skip a beat. Tom smiles back before lifting her up in bridal style. This made Jasmine yelp, "I can walk, you know!" she protests. Tom chuckles, remembering how he was when Tord picked him up. But it also hurt to think about it. "You'll get use to it soon," he stated. Jasmine rolled her eyes and muttered in Russian, "надеюсь нет." As Tom carried her, he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. Her weight is kinda heavy for a girl like her. Tom had carried plenty of girls before, they were light as a feather. This would probably be a good work out for him since tom has skinny arms, but not as skinny that you can see bones, they have a little muscles in them. Tom had carried her until they're inside of the base. Veronika thought he would put her down soon, but nope. He still carried to return to her dorm. Veronika hates to admit, but she's so happy that she gets to be carried by this man. As soon they were in front of the door of Veronika's dorm, he puts her down on her feet. "Thank you, Mr. Ridgwell," she said, politely. This made Tom chuckles, "Just call me Tom, or uh, Blue if you like. I'm not as strict as Red Leader is," Tom replied. It still felt weird to call his ex lover by his title. But it also pains him to say that about him. This made Veronika chuckle, "I'll keep that in mind," she says as her eyes flickered. That kind of look that she gave, made Tom go weak on his knees. Tom then awkwardly clears his throat, "So, uh, can you keep it between us, like this night, so the other girls don't get jealous?" He requested. She lightly smirks, "Don't worry, its already been forgotten," she assured him. Tom sighs in relief, as Veronika smiled a little, "So, uh, good night," he says to her. "Goodnight Tom," Veronika says softly. As she said his name, it gave butterflies to his stomach. Then she went inside her dorm room. As Veronika closes the door, she then puts her back on the door and thought about what happen this night. She couldn't help but smile at the moments she just had with Thomas Ridgwell, maybe this just gotten sweeter. Tom couldn't think anything but except for Jasmine. There isn't anything that could make hom get her out of his head. Now, this is a night to remember. It's an accidental love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of each other
> 
> Talks
> 
> Translate:
> 
> 1\. Jasmine
> 
> 2\. I hope not


	7. Thinking of each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of each other in the morning
> 
> Getting to know each a little
> 
> Deep attractions

_With Tom_

That night was the worst at first, but then it became better. Man, Tom could not stop thinking about that girl. Tomi is still asleep, dreaming of fantasies about that girl, let's just say they were not clean at all. Like 100% not clean at all. Tom finally wakes up from that deep slumber of his. Tom goes to take a shower, so he can smell nice and fresh. Yet again, he can't stop imagining about Veronika in the shower with him and holding her close to him. Tom kept telling himsf to get himself clean first, but his mind is still lingered to her. Tom tried to ignore his mind and heart, what a coincidence, even his own heart is lingered to her. What an absurd thing ever, but if Tomi was awake, he would about a lot of sexual things. Tom is grateful that Tomi is not awake. After that nice shower, he gets dressed in his usual clothes, before he steps out his room to go to his ex, Tord's office to tell him about his schedule for today. He hopes he doesn't get too distracted, because Jasmine is still in his mind.

_With Veronika_

Veronika is being forced to wake up. She's really not a fan of waking up early. If she's with herself, she would love to sleep in almost all day. She groans as the maids are trying to wake her up, one she'd love to slerp in, but at the same time, she's trying to get that man out of her head. Veronika finally gets up, and the maids dressed her in, not in a dress, but in a baby blue, crop top, long sleeve shirt and it had a white bolded letters that said, "Girls Rule!" Along with black tights and a black with a blue decorated flower flats. The maids brushed her hair, they straightened it with a interesting technology. The maids put a little makeup and simple jewelries. Veronika had to admit that she looks kinda cute in that style. It almost compliments her personality, she isn't a fan of being a girly girl, but this style isn't that bad. After the maids are done, Veronika then steps out of the room to go to the dining room area to have breakfast. As Paul and Patryk see her, they either do a small wave or a smile. Veronika would do the same, since the red soldiers has to be formal. With Reggie and Zach, now that is way different. Reggie would give Veronika a huge hug that would probably squish you. Zach and Veronika would do a handshake that they made. All of the girls thought it's odd that a girl from Russia, be friends with soldiers. At least Veronika doesn't feel lonely. The soldiers kept her company. Patryk would comfort Veronika whenever she felt homesick. Paul gave her a few tips on how to handle a gun. Reggie would always make Veronika laugh, because of his stupid, ridiculous corny jokes and he has a good sense of humor when he's honest. He knew he can't tell anybody about her laugh or real smile, because she rarely shows it and would be embarrassed if anyone knew. Zach is an understanding guy and he won't hesitate to listen. Veronika would tell all of her problems off of her chest so Zach can listen on what she has to say. If it was up to Veronika to choose who is her favorite, she would've chosen Zach and Patryk. The two other, Reggie and Paul are the best also. Okay, she can't choose because those four soldiers are her favorite friends, and she's very grateful to have them as her best friends. The man is still in her head, she tries hard not to smile about this. Soon, she sat on the table and ate. "I wonder what's next," she thought as she ate.

_With Tom_

After he finished giving his ex lover's schedule, which was extremely awkward, he left Tord's office. Tom is glad that he left soon, because he did not want to talk about last night. He makes his way to the dining room area of where breakfast is being served. As soon as he stepped into the dining room, almost immediately, every girl greeted him. Tom is "use" to it, and by that, it means he would give an awkward smile before getting his dish. Right now, he tried to look for Jasmine if she ever came into the crowd. Every girl tried distract him from finding Jasmine. Soon enough, the crowd of girls walks away with a stupid girly giggles. Tom sighs in relief as the girls left. He goes to get his dish and then goes to find Jasmine. This took two minutes to find what table she's sitting at, because almost every girl asked if he could sit at their table. Tom would give a sad smile and kindly reject them. Yep, you heard that right, he would reject all of the girls, because he knew he was taken and other girls wouldn't believe him because he's "too handsome to be gay." They would say.  No girl would believe that anyways. The thought about it, started to hurt. It's like a bee sting that just stabbed you,  but only at the heart. Tom finally found the table where Jasmine is at and she's sitting with the four soldiers. Reggie and Zach on her right side around the table, and Paul and Patryk at her left side around the table. Both Reggie and Zach spotted tom and yells, "Blue, over here!" Called Reggie. Tom couldn't help but chuckle, " Yep, same as always," he thought. Tom took a seat between Zach and Patryk, which he's now across the table of Jasmine. Tom quickly made eye contact with Jasmine. Jasmine looked to meet his green visors and quickly looked down. She acted if she never met him in person, which they did last night, but she did promise to keep it between them. He's grateful for that and thought the way she acted like she never met him before, is kinda cute. Not hot, or sexy or attractive or anything. Just cute in general, luckily none of the soldiers noticed it. Or so Tom thought. Reggie then started, "Blue, this is Jasmine. The bad ass chick we told ya about." He introduced. Reggie is very unaware that both Tom and Jasmine met last night. Jasmine lightly blushed at the compliment. This made Tom chuckle and gave a light smile, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he tells. Jasmine nods embarrassingly, "It's an honor, sir," she says, nervously. With that, she gave a small smile. That smile of hers, made Tom's heart pound and skip a couple beats than usual. It also made Tom's knees grow more weaker, but he's grateful that he's sitting. If he was standing, he would probably faint or collapse to the ground. All of the five men and Jasmine had a great conversation during breakfast. Tom had learned a little more about this girl, she knows kick boxing and plays guitar. She didn't talk about her mom and talked a little about her dad, who she rarely sees him. He always at work and never come to visit her. Tom then felt melancholy for her, "She must have a rough family history," he thought. Jasmine then explained what her home is like in Russia. In her opinion, it's beautiful, even though it's really cold up in the north. She has some close friends in Russia. One of her closest friend is Claire. And how they grew up together and almost like sisters to each other. Also, Jasmine's favorite color is blue. Reggie and Zach talked about themselves to Jasmine. Of course, Tom knows them, plus they're his trusted soldiers. Next is Paul and Patryk talked about themselves. Tpm knew them only by Tord. He's okay with those two, it's just that he doesn't know them personally. Maybe it's a great start to get to know them, Paul and Patryk. Tom listens to the conversations and it appears that Paul and Patryk are close friends with Tord when they were younger. Now that's surprising, they don't look the same age as Tord is. Tom then overheard that they are two years older than Tord, or Red Leader. That's an ouch, now it's Tom's turn. Tom tells a little about himself, but he wants to save the rest for tonight when they meet again. "So you're an alcoholic?" Jasmine teased. Tom shrugs, "If you want to put it on that way." Jasmine chuckles, "I bet you can shoot better when you're drunk," she complimented. "You bet, Blue drinks before he shoots, all that time it's been his talent, pretty cool, huh?" Zach added. Jasmine looked impressed, "Really?" She asks, curiously. Reggie nods, "Yeah, one time when he was drunk, he pulled out his gun and aim at Red Leader. We thought Blue was gonna kill for real. It was so intense! When Blue pulled the trigger, he ended up shooting the wall, instead of Red Leader," Reggie tells. Tom tries to hold in his laugh because two of his soldiers are acting like a bunch of five year olds, telling a parent about what happened at school. Jasmine couldn't help but chuckle, "Seems like everybody needs a little somethin'," she suggests. This kinda surprised Tom, he use to say that to Edd. This just brought back memories from the old days. Soon, breakfast is over. All of the soldiers headed to their stations, while ladies has to do their competition, meaning Jasmine has to go. Reggie gave her a huge hug. Jasmine chuckles and hugs back, Tom then started to feel angry and frustrated. He didn't know why, he felt his blood boiled up into a high temperature. He knew this feeling, but he didn't know why he's feeling..... Jealous. After the hug that Reggie and Jasmine had, Zach and her did a handshake. Soon, both goofballs left. Jasmine nods to Paul and Patryk as they left. Now, it's Tom's turn to say goodbye to her, but he kows that he'll meet her at midnight. "It's good to meet you, properly," he says. Jasmine chuckles, "Unlike last night," she jokes. Tom chuckles before nodding, "Good luck competing," he adds. Jasmine gave him a look, "Don't remind me," she warns. Tom chuckles again before using his left hand to gently taking her right hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Ah, yes, the old fashion way. Where a man greet the woman and respectfully greet them with a kiss on the hand. Jasmine chuckles, "You really are a gentleman," she tells. Tom shrugs, "It's better than being a rude man," he stayed. Tom then starts to see what she's wearing. The outfit kinda looked cute on her, even though she's not a girly girl, which he knows for a fact. He couldn't help, but stare. She's a tough but cute girl, Tom zoned out for a little bit when he saw snapping fingers in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Tom," Jasmine says annoyed. Tom finally snaps out of it, realizing he's been checking her out, he then starts to turn red on his face. "You do realize I have to to now, right?" Jasmine asked. Tom had completely forgot about that so instead of telling her that he forgot, he just went along with what she said, "Oh, uh, y-yes, I knew that," he stuttered. Jasmine must've figured out that he did because she sighs, but a hidden smile played on her lips. Tom slowly lets go of her hand secretly slipping something in her hand. Jasmine looked curious and looks bavk at him. Tom smiles, "See you tonight," he says as she winks at her with his visors. Jasmine chuckles, and mutters something in Russian before turning around and walked to where she's supposed to be. The way she flipped her hair with her head through the wind, and falling down on her back without her trying is breathtaking.

_With Veronika_

As Veronika goes to her dorm to get dress for the next stupid competition. Before her maids came, Veronika saw a neat folded up paper in her right hand. She carefully unfolds it to see what it is. Veronika saw writings in cursive, it looked a little messy, but good enough to read. It said,

> **_"Meet me at the gardens at midnight"_ **

****Then it had a signature that says, _"B. L."_ Veronika knew that it is exactly from Tom, because obviously, he's the blue leader from the rebel, before becoming the assistant of Red Leader. Veronika hid it in her brown leather jacket so the maids won't know. Her maids came in, cheery as always and ready for anything. So the maids start to dress Veronika. This is going to to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little flirting
> 
> Plans to meet each other at night


	8. Midnight memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight memories: reference, hope you get it.
> 
> Waiting for midnight
> 
> Translate:
> 
> 1\. Fuck

_With Veronika_

That show, the one Veronika had to go through, was the elimination round. Three girls has been eliminated. It was the two older girls and one younger girl. One of those three girls were from the UK, China and Sweden. Now its down to Cuba, Norway, Japan, Australia, Germany and finally Russia, which is obviously Veronika. Yep seven countries left. Who knows who's gonna win? Not Veronika, she just wants to go home and go to her little sister and Claire. Telling them how happy she is to be back from all of those ridiculous clothes that exposed almost her whole body. She hopes to be eliminated, but at the same time, she doesn't. Oh, how ironic. First, she doesn't want to be chosen and then soon, chosen and forced to leave her little sister. Three weeks later, she's been homesick ever since she left. Second, she wasn't to leave badly and now she wants to stay?! What made her think that way? What made her want to stay? Well, obviously the food and the friends she made, but still homesick. You're probably thinking, " _Yeah, but why does she want to stay? She said it exposed her body and that beginning that you become his sex slave_ ," well, you're not wrong about that part though. And the part where you mention at the beginning. There is a reason why she wants to stay. Hopefully, you'll figure it out soon. Now, that elimination round is over with, she can do the same routine like yesterday. Take the makeup off. Take the dress off. Take a bath. Get dress in nightgown. And eat dinner in bed. After that routine, she lies down on her bed and pretend to be asleep, knowing she'll meet Tom in the garden.

_With Tom_

Avoiding his ex again, and doing his paper work at night like always. Every once an hour, he would look at the clock to see what time it is. Tom felt too eager and anxious to see Jasmine so badly. Every time he would think about her, he would either get butterflies in his stomach or his heart would stop and skipping a few beats. And sometimes his heart would pound against his chest, repeatedly, almost at the speed of lighting, or electricity. Usually he would work faster so he can rest, but now he's taking his time to work so it can be midnight and that way, he can see Jasmine again. He couldn't wait to see her tonight.

_At 12:00 am, With Veronika_

Finally, its midnight already. She's been waiting the whole time, which it was boring, for midnight to come. She gets out of her bed, while wearing an aqua nightgown. She quietly slip on her brown hunting boot before getting up and walk to get her robe that is hanging on the bed frame. After the to be, she puts on her leather jacket, before going out out of her dorm and going to the garden. Veronika guessed the reason why Tom choose to meet there is because there's no cameras in the garden. Probably making it more private and quieter. Veronika went to the garden for the past three weeks during the weekends. It's beautiful, Veronika wished Rachel was there with her. Rachel would've loved it, she would run around, through the garden while laughing and smiling. Rachel would've been filled with joy and happiness. Veronika sighed happily at that thought. Veronika would love to see her little sister be happy again. Now, Veronika is getting closer and closer to the garden. She couldn't wait to see Tom again tonight.

_With Tom_

After being finished with paper works, it's finally midnight. Tom made sure every soldier is asleep, clearly no one is going to wake up in the middle of the night. Unless they had work to catch up, then that's understandable, but again, no one is going to wake up in the middle of the night. He puts the paper work to the side before getting off of his chair. Tom starts to feel happy and nervous for some reason, it felt like you're going to meet the president, of the king of England, but instead you're meeting your crush somewhere alone. It felt weird for Tom since he actually likes a girl, but at the same time, it felt so right. He has never met a girl whose that tough, and strong to beat up a soldier without hesitation. And that she's not afraid to speak her mind out. Also she hates being a "Damsel in distress" which really surprised him. Every girl acts and is that kind of girl, but not Jasmine. She believed that women can fight, which that is true. Almost every female in both Red and Blue army are soldiers. But as a competitor, acting like a soldier out of all girls is outstanding. Jasmine stood out from the rest of the girls. Now, since he's done with the paper works, he goes to a little short cut to go meet Jasmine, he just couldn't wait to see her.

_With Veronika and Tom_

Veronika stepped into the garden. Again, it's beautiful like always. She went through the leaves, it felt like she's in a forest, a jungle or in paradise. It's just to perfect to be a garden, it could be a natural habitat, but of course it's protected by a glass house. It's very warm in the house, so Veronika took off of her leather jacket and her robe. She then spotted her favorite flowers, dandelions. Tom came through the secret door from the short cut he took. It's under a rock next to a pond that is a cross the flower areas. Speaking of flowers, he actually sees Jasmine looking at dandelions that's in the flower sections. Tom came out of the rock and close the secret door so he can walk over to her. He could feel his head pounding a lot, he tried to keep himself in control. What made this situation worse, is that Tomi is awake, wanting Tom to say something that isn't appropriate or make sexual noise. "No Tomi," he mentally said. Tom soon got to her, he gently put a hand on her shoulder. Veronika reacted quickly and threw a punch at the person behind her, but she missed. Veronika tripped on her ankles and as she's falling, she grabbed something to stop her herself from falling. Jasmine grabbed Tom's black tie, making him choke and fall with her. Bam! Veronika is once again, on the ground. This time she's on her back instead on her chest, like last time. She felt a body on top of her, and it's someone else's chest against hers. Also, a head, dangerously close to her left side of her head. The chest felt flat and semi muscular, Veronika figured it's a man. Soon, the man picked up his head off the ground that is between her head and shoulder. It's no other than Tom. Tom looked down to see Jasmine underneith him, once again. Jasmine mutters in Russian, "Блядь," Tom chuckled, even though he didn't know what she said, "How's it going down there?" Tom teased lightly. Veronika glared at him, "We really need to stop meeting like this," she recommended. Tom wanted to tease her more, but decided not to push her buttons. He already heard about her bad side, so he doesn't want to go through hell with her. So Tom got off of her, and offered his hand. Veronika took it and Tom helped her up. Veronika is impressed with Tom's strength, she realized that she's a little exposed so she put her robe back on. Tom noticed that she's wearing a different nightgown. It's an aqua, he thought it kinda looked cute on her. Tom, then remembered to be a gentleman, so he offered his arm to her, "Uh..." He cleared his throat, "Shall we....?" He asked, nervously. He expected to be rejected, instead Veronika chuckled, before taking his arm, soon both of them walked through the garden. Both of them talked about stuff and what they like and dislike and other things. Both of them noticed, they had a lot in common, except for the alcohol part. Right now, both of them are sitting on a bench, talking and laughing. "How old are you actually?" She asked as she laughed at a pun that Tom just made. "A lot older than you are," Tom answered. Veronika slowly calmed down, "If you say that you're fifty, then I'm not going to believe you," she teased. Tom smiles lightly with a chuckle escaping his lips, "I'm twenty-five," Tom replied. Veronika then stops laughing and looks at him as if he's joking, "You're serious?" She asked. Tom didn't know why Jasmine became all serious, "Uh.... Yeah?" He says as he raised his brow up and it sounded more of a question than an answer. Veronika had the need to know, "Like literally in your twenties?" She asked again in interest. Tom became confused, "Um, yeah, I'm in my twenties," Tom answered, puzzledly. Veronika then jumped off of her seat, "I knew it!" She exclaimed. This made Tom jump a little, "What was that about?" Tom asked a little annoyed. Veronika then became embarrassed for her behavior, and that she sat back down on her seat. "I'm so sorry, sir." Veronika apologized, "Claire and I had a bet on your age, years ago" she explains. Tom got a bit surprised that Jasmine and Claire had a bet on how old Tom is. As Tom thought about it, he actually found it funny. This made Veronika look up, "Well, two things. One, it's just Tom. Two, that's kind of funny to bet someone's age." Veronika lightly scoffs with a small smile. Veronika looks down only with her eyes, "When both of us were kids, we would bet on almost everything," she explains. "Even if it was stupid." Tom chuckles, "Before this war, My friends, Edd and Matt, and I would go to a lot of adventures," He says as he talks about his memories too. This made Jasmine interested, "Really?" She asked curiously.  Tom nods and tells her everything; Clones, zombie apocalypse, Edd being a supper hero, going to hell, Zanta claws, aliens, etc. This made Jasmine giggle at this, and that is the first time he heard her giggle. It felt like he's hearing a choir of music. As he watches her giggle, his face started to burn up in heat, from his body up to his neck and onto his cheek. He secretly smiled at her, after Veronika's giggle calmed down, she looked at Tom, who looked awestruck. Veronika felt very embarrassed. She didn't like her laugh, it sounded like if she's a honking pig. Tom notices her embarrassment because her face became red. He honestly thought she's adorable when she blushed. "I'm so sorry about my laugh," Jasmine apologized, "It's terrible isn't it?" She asked. Tom lightly on her thigh gently, not trying to be sexual with her, "I can keep it between us if you like," he suggested. This made Veronika look up at him, "You would?" She asked, making Tom nod. Veronika didnt hesitate to gloom onto him into a huge embrace. Her arms around his neck her head is on his left side of his head and shoulderb her chest against his and between their bodies is a gap of space since they're sitting. Tom had been hugged before, but for whatever reason, he acted like he's never hugged a girl before. So, he slowly hugged baclose, feeling his hear pounding again. As both of them let go of the hug, they started to talk more and more about memories that both of them had when they were younger. There was some laughters here and there, and made little jokes or puns that made each other laugh and laugh almost all night.  They talked a lot more than usual and little dif both of them know, they are falling deeper and deeper for each other. They walked around the garden one more time, before going back inside thr base. That night was filled of memories that they will never forget. It's a memory that they will not repeat to anyone, only between Veronika and Tom. Now, that is filled with midnight memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokes and memories
> 
> Falling more in love


	9. Suspiousion and doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being suspicious
> 
> Serious conversation
> 
> Hopes

_With Reggie and Zach_

It's been a month, since Tom met Jasmine. Every each morning, Jasmine and Blue,  their leader, acted as if they already knew each other and became great friends. Reggie had a feeling something is up with Blue, he knows that Blue is taken, or so he thought. Right now, it's 7:45 am in the morning, both Reggie and Zach in the hallways, talking privately. "Hey Zach, do you think Blue and Jasmine are being a little..... Suspicious?" Reggie asked his coworker. Zach looked at Reggie, drooling his head a little, puzzled, "Uh, what do you mean?" Zach asked, "I mean Blue and Jasmine are acting like if they're best friends, or buddies, or so on." Reggie pointed out the obvious. "And your point is?" Zach asked as he raised a brow. "Dude, come on, work with me, I'm trying to say that something's up," Reggie said almost annoyed. Zach shook his head, "Still don't get your point," Zach said, still puzzled. Reggie sighed in annoyance, "I'm trying to say that, Blue is usually kind, but awkward the competitor's. He barely wants to know about the girls," Reggie says, logically. Zach slowly progressed and catches on, "Sooooo, you're saying that Blue is being extremely strange around Jasmine since he met her a month ago, and barely even know her?" Zach says questionably. Reggie nods, "Uh huh," Reggie imitative. Zach continues, "And that both people barely even know each other are acting like friends, and that Blue is being extra friendly towards Jasmine?" Zach finishes with a question. Reggie nods, "Exactly!" Reggie exclaims. Zach thinks about it for a bit until he shrugged, "Okay, now I see your point," Zach said. Reggie looked at his coworker in surprise, "Really?" Reggie asked, curiously. Zach clasped his hands together, "Well, sorry for being a little science-y here, but theoretically, when two people are acting strange towards each other, is natural and sometimes, unnatural. There is chemical reaction between them. Not physically but mentally and emotionally." Zach says. Reggie chuckles lightly, "I hate to say this, but will you repeat that in english?" Reggie asks. Zach shrugs, "They're probably falling for each other," Zach answered simply. Reggie became shocked, "What?!?!" Reggie exclaimed. Zach raised his hands up, "Don't look at me, you wanted the english part," Zach protested. Reggie threw his hands in the air, "But that's not what I meant!" Reggie yells. Zach crossed his arms, "No, it could be," Zach says as he shrugs. Reggie was about to say something but stops himself and thinks about it. As Reggie thought about it, his arms are crossed, but he nods his head as he held out his hand and shakes it while his index finger is pointing at Zach. "You're not wrong though, but he's taken by  **RED LEADER** ," Reggie said a little coldly as he says the Red Army's leader's title. Both Reggie and Zach does not trust Red Leader, but they had to respect Blue's wishes for the same respect as they gave Blue. "Actually, I heard that Blue and Red broke up. Again," Zach added. Reggie groaned, "Seriously?" Reggie complained. Zach nods, "Yep," he answered. Reggie interjected as he's tried of this drama phase. Zach shrugs, "I dunno what to tell you man," Zach says honestly. Reggie sighs, "What was it this time?" Reggie asked, annoyed. Zach blew his long jet black hair a little, "Argument and...... Red Leader hit him," Zach mumbled the last part. Reggie didn't catch the last part, "What did you say?" Reggie asked curiously. Zach looked up, "I said arguments," Zach answered simply. Reggie shook his head, "No, not that part, the last part," Reggie said. Zach mumbled again, but a little louder, "Red Leader hit him.....," Reggie widens his eyes, "HE WHAT???" Reggie yells loudly. Zach shushed his coworker, "Dude, do you want the whole building knowing why we're talking in secret?!?!" Zach asked annoyed. Reggie turned red, "Sorry, didn't mean to do that, but what?" Reggie talked quieter. Zach nods, "Yep, no joke," he confirmed. Reggie gave a sympathetic look, "That's awful," Reggie described. Zach nods, "I know," Zach agreed. Reggie then put his hand in his sandy blonde hair, letting them get tangled in them. Zach comes over and put a hand over Reggie's shoulders, "Hey, listen, all we have to do is just hope for the future. If Blue goes back to Red Leader, then we'll have to respect that. If Blue moves on, then he moves on. We'll just have to hope for the best right now," Zach comforted Reggie. Reggie nods, "Thanks Zach," Reggie interjected.  Zach nods, the bell is almost close to 8:00 am. Reggie smiled, before throwing an arm around Zach's shoulder, "C'mon, lets get food. I'm starvin'," Reggie exclaim in a childish behavior. Zach chuckles, before both men walk into the dining room to get breakfast.

_With Tord_

It's awfully lone without Tom. This is the first time Tom hasn't come back to him in a month. Was Tom still hurt by the slap that Tord regretfully did? Probably is, because he's been avoiding Tord for a month. Tord felt worried for Tom, did someone talked him out of not going back? Tord hoped not. If someone did, he would find that person and kill them. Or torture them, either way he didn't care for them. But that isn't Tord's biggest concerns at all. The two biggest concerns are that, someone took Tom away from Tord or that Tom moved on. This is Tord's biggest concern and fear. If someone took Tom away, Tord will not hesitate to kill. If Tom moves on, which Tord high doubts, then Tord would be heartbroken. Tord knows Tom isn't into girls, so he thought. Tord still highly doubt that Tom moved on. And Tord hopes Tom doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sad
> 
> Doubts  
> *fear


	10. Opening up and acceptence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Worries
> 
> *Opening towards each other
> 
> *light teases
> 
> *Shocking moments

_With Tom and Veronika_

It has been two months since those two met by accidentally mistaken by different people. It was the same as per usual routine, meeting at midnight. Of course, it's at the garden, it helped Tom get his mind off of work, and it also helped Veronika. She felt so much better from being homesick, she just felt much better. Veronika felt completely comfortable with Tom, thinking that he should know her whole complicated family history life. Tom, on the other hand, also felt comfortable with Jasmine. For the past two months, Tom had been wanting to tell Jasmine about his relationship issue with her, but he had a big concern on her reaction will be. Will she avoid him? Will she ignore him? Will she hate him? More than she already hates everyone that she doesn't even know? Will she reject him? Will tell him to "get out" of her life? Or will she never open up to him again? There was too many questions in his head and so many possibilities that could go wrong. And probably a possible chance that could break their friendships. Veronika noticed Tom's worried expression, "Hey, you alright?" She asked gently. Jasmine's perfect gentle voice ringed into Tom's ears, let's just say he'll probably won't get that voice out of his head. Tom knew he couldn't keep his relationship a secret anymore around Jasmine. Tom sighs, "Do you remember that I asked what it was like to have an ex?" Tom asked. Veronika can't say no to that. It bothered her a lot, she had been thinking about it a lot. So she nodded, "Yes, I remember," she answered. Tom had to admit,  he's surprised. Most girls would forget, or so he thought. Tom shook that thought off, "Well, I have a confession to make," he started nervously. Now, this is interesting for Veronika. She gestured, "Go on," she says, letting him know that she's listening. Tom cleared his throat, "I have an ex," he confessed. Veronika nods, "I kinda figured," she said. She turned away a little, "I bet she was beautiful," Veronika muttered on that last part. It sounded like Veronika is jealous, but that made Tom chuckle. "It's actually a man," he said with a small smile. It kinda surprised her, but at the same time its not a full surprise so she shrugged, "Okay, what about him?" She asked. Tom got more surprised when she seems so cool about it. "You're not surprised or shocked about it?" He asked, dumbfoundly. This made Veronika giggle, "Listen buddy, you're not the only homosexual here, I've known a few anyways," she explains. Tom is still astonished, but slowly nods, "I see," he replied. But it didn't stop him from being more nervous, Veronika looks at him, "Any more juices you want to spill?" She lightly teases. This made Tom give a nervous chuckle, "He's more than just a man actually," he stated. Veronika tilted her head, "Are you nervous to tell that you dated one of your soldiers?" She teases again. Tom gulps and said the three words, making Jasmine's smile fade away and blink twice.

"It was Red Leader,"

Now, that is messed for Veronika. She's paranoid and petrified.  From the most handsome, sweet gentleman, had dated the most feared and cold hearted man?! The rebel man could have any guy he wanted, but him?! What does Tom even see in that guy?! Veronika was about to blow, but she saw the man before her, sigh sadly. "I had a feeling you would freak out," Tom said, sincerity. "I understand that I ruined our friendship," he adds, melancholy. Veronika shook her head, "No, no. It's not you, it's just that, I'm...... overwhelmed by it," she managed to say. Tom chuckles, "I can tell," he said, feeling a little better in his mood. Veronika then started, "With all due respect Tom, but, he's the most feared and stone hearted leader in the world! And... I'm not trying to be rude, but what do you even see in him?!" He's all filthy minded and full of violence!" She said, stating out the obvious and logic. Tom shrugs, "You're not wrong about those things about him," he replied. Veronika looked at him questionably, "What things? The part of him being cold and heartless? Or the part of him being filthy and very violent?" She asks. Tom shrugs again, "The dirty mind and violence one," he answers. "Two things; hentai and guns." Tom adds as he holds two fingers up to show her. Veronika tilt her head, "Hentai?" She puzzled. Tom looks at her, "It's basically porn," he answered again. Veronika is still confused, "Porn?" She asks again. Tom then shows her the "sex" sign to show what it meant. Veronika widens her eyes and injected as she turns her head away and her face turns red. Tom nods, "Yep, that's where he gets his dirty mind from." He says. Veronika nods her head awkwardly, "That makes perfect sense," she says as she's weirded out. "But what do you see in him?" She asks again. Tom holds his hands up and turn his head away for a little bit, "Alright, alright. He might look cold hearted, but at the inside, he's just a sensitive guy." Tom explained. Veronika crossed her arms, "Basically he's a sunshine lollipop guy," she suggested. Tom laughed, "I called him that when he came back just to "move in"." Tom says as he qoutes with his fingers. He told her the same story, just like he told Tamara, and both of them laughed really hard. Tom also told her that him and Tord, or Red Leader, that they were close until they broke away from the friendship. Veronika listened and felt very sorry for Tom. "Does anyone know about your relationship with him?" She asked almost coldly. Tom shrugs, "Just the Red Army and my crew of rebels," he answered. "But not to the girls," he adds as he shook his head. Veronika smirk playfully, "Is it because they'll think you're "Too handsome to be gay"?" She asked teasingly as she qoutes with her fingers. This surprised Tom and made him turn his head at her, "How do you know about that?" He asked in shock. Veronika chuckle at his reaction, "I don't, it's just one of those stupid girl talks that I would hear a lot. And that is one of them," she explained. Tom nods awkwardly, "Makes sense," he managed to say. Veronika scooted close to him playfully, "Any more things I need to know?" She asked teasingly. Tom blushed at her closeness him, "I can tell you all of Red Leader's secrets and.... Kind of mine," Tom managed to say, nervously. Veronika chuckles, "That's a night we'll have to wait," she smiled. Tom chuckles nervously, "Y-yeah, can't agree more," he said. Soon, Jasmine told Tom her story. Her father is the president of Russia. Her and her mother, before she past away, were always abused. Her mother was mostly abused than Jasmine. Tom felt sorry for her, Jasmine explained how he would come home, and be angry or really frustrated. And that her father would yell and hit her mother. Jasmine always stood up for her mother and by that, she's also abused. Then she told Tom some of the secrets she had kept for all of her life. One, she has a sister, and her name is Rachel. Two, Rachel's last name is Young, because of Rachel blood related to her father and that father is Veronika's step father. Three, Rachel's father is in an American. And Veronika told the other secrets to Tom. Tom felt so sorrowful for Jasmine. After she told all of the secrets, she burst into tears. Tom gently hugs her and stroke her beige blonde hair. He stayed by her side as she sobbed here and there. He heated a couple sniffs and a few hiccups. He felt his vest and his shirt getting wet from her tears. It took hours of crying until Veronika has no more tears to cry out. "I'm so sorry of what you've gone through," Tom says softly. Veronika shook her head, "It's fine," she choked out as she sniffs. "If this helps, I'll accept you for who you are," Tom says gently. Veronika have a weak smile, and look at him, her eyes are red and puffy, "Then I'll accept you for your sexuality," she says as her voice cracked a little. Tom smiles and stayed like that before the sun rises. Tom felt more happy that he accepted and got weight off of his chest. He's never been into a girl, but this is the first time he's ever been that open with anybody except for Edd, and kinda of a bit towards Matt. Well, mostly Edd, because he's understanding and he's a fun little guy. Matt, not so much, he's too narcissistic and very, very stupid. He has formatible chin and he doesn't even know what that means because he has the intelligence of a kitchen shelf. But now, Matt is more mature, but he hasn't seen Edd and Matt in years. Actually, take that back, he communicates them, but he can't come see them in person. He has to admit, he misses them. Even if they're ridiculous or think about doing something stupid, making him say "I hate all of you,". That thought made Tom chuckle. He couldn't be any happier. Veronika is also happy that she's accepted and opened up to someone that she can trust. Tommorrow is the letters coming. That letters are coming from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Secrets
> 
> *Tears and comforts
> 
> *memories
> 
> *joy in their hearts
> 
> *Letters coming from home


	11. Don't mess with Veronika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homesick
> 
> Bitterness
> 
> Worried and teases
> 
> Swearing
> 
> References

_With Veronika and Patryk_

The "talent show" that happened last week was also the elimination round. Four girls were eliminated, they were from Australia, Italy, Germany and Japan. It's now down to three girls. Yes, Veronika is one of those three girls, the two other girls are from Norway and Cuba. Veronika sent letters to her friends, and in one of the friend's letter, Claire, Veronika put a letter for Rachel in with Claire's. She started to feel homesick again as she thought about home, her friends and her little sister. Veronika got up from her bed and out of her dorm to find Patryk. He's probably somewhere in the dining area where breakfast is, or in his work station, by being a dang janitor. Veronika laughed at that thought when Patryk told her that story. She had to admit, it's really hilarious. Patryk could be anywhere. Veronika thought about looking for him in his work station, but again, he could be anywhere, including work stations. It took an hour or so until she finally found him, at the remote weapon system, or RWS for short. He's clearly focused on fixing something inside the tank, maybe something broke or got hacked, who knows. Veronika then started to climb onto the tank and make her way up to see Patryk. Patryk had said some curses, under his breathe as he gets stung or getting himself full of oil. Veronika cleared her throat, and was about to say something, but Patryk immediately looked up to see who made the noise. He saw that's Jasmine in the station with him, but how did she get in? "Oh, good morning Miss. Jasmine, I didn't see you coming in." Patryk spoke. Veronika gave a weak smile, "Morning to you too," she said weakly. Patryk notices her moods, and soften his look, "Homesick again, miss?" He asked gently. Veronika nods as in for an answer. Patryk stops on what he was doing and got out of the inside of the tank. He took out a wipe and getting dirty oil off of his face to look more presentable. Of course, he has to be freaking tall, but he opened his arms up and gestured her for a hug. Veronika didn't hesitate to glomp onto him, even though his uniform is quite filthy and full of dirty oil. But none of the less, she still hugged him. Her arms only went only around his shoulders and her head is close to his neck, but still on his chest. Patryk injected and chuckles as he stumbles a little bit, "Slow down tiger, before you hurt yourself," he jokes. Veronika didn't care if she hurt herself, she just wanted to get things off of her chest. Small tears came out of her eyes as she thought about home again. Patryk comforts her with small strokes on her hair in a brotherly way. Veronika allowed this and started to shake less, "It's okay, Jasmine, it's okay," he said softly. Veronika started to breathe calmly and slowly, "If you lose, you'll go back home," he adds. Veronika gave a small smile, "I hope I do," she says as she sniffed. She felt hopeful again, since Patryk just mention about the losing part. Patryk knew Jasmine wants to go home so badly, but it's going to be hard without her. He accidentally let out a sigh, Veronika looked at him confusingly, "You don't want me to go home?" She asked, a little suspicious. Patryk turned red, "No, no. I do want you to go home. And be safe, but..... It won't be the same same without you," he managed to say while admitting it. Veronika then understood and softly smiled, "I'd miss you too," she replied. Patryk then kissed her forehead, again, in a brotherly way. Finally, Veronika lets go of him, "Thank you Patryk," she thanked.  Patryk nods, "Not a problem," he says. He looks at the clock, "How about you go to the dining area to have breakfast? I'll meet you and the others soon," Patryk suggested. Veronika nods, "Alright, see you then," she says, before getting off of the tank and skip her way out of the room and head to the dining area, to get breakfast.

_With Tom and Tord_

As Tom gives his ex lover his schedule while Tord works out. Tord thought about something really hard, and soon spoke, "Tom, what do you think about putting the girls in the gym?" Tord asked, hoping he can have an opinion from his ex lover. Tom thought that was an interesting question. Girls in the Red Army and blue army of rebels are in a separate gym than the guys. But girls in the competition, that's completely different. No girl wants to work out, well maybe except Jasmine, she'd love to work out. Tom then shrugs, "Why do you want to do that, sir?" He asked. Tord gets up from his push ups, he's obviously tall, but not as tall like Patryk is. Tom is only a head shorter than Tord, and of course Tord is shirtles. If any girl saw Tord, they would be probably be on their knees, begging to be fucked. He's still fine as he'll, Tord put his hands on his hips, "I figured that the girls should think about calling for help, for when they need help," Tord says as he looks down at Tom. Tom looked up, "And your point is, sir?" Tom asked, raising a brow up. Tord shrugs off, "So the girls can love me more when I "save them", you know?" Tord replied with a smirk. Tom looked his ex blankly, but only shrugged, "Yeah, I guess," Tom answered a little coldly.  Tord rolled his eye, "Are you getting what I'm trying to say, or are you just agreeing on what I'm saying?" Tord growled. Tom gave Tord the stink eye, "You tell me," Tom remarked. Tord injected as he looked up at nothing and removed his hands from his hips, "It's basically role-playing," Tord clarified. Tom shrugged again, "So?" Tom asked bluntly. Tord starts to lose his temper, "I just want to hear your opinion, you dipshit!" Tord yelled. It did hurt Tom by being called that, but it didn't hurt as much from the slap, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't catch on." Tom says sarcastically. "You could've said, "Hey Witness, I need your opinion about something," not fucking ask out of nowhere!" Tom adds as he growled. Tord rolled his eye again, "Whatever Witness, I just want your opinion, that's all," Tord replied. Tom gave an annoyed sigh, "Look, it's your competition, not mine. You do whatever you want, it's not my idea, and plus, I'm not here to make decisions for you," Tom said harshly. With that have been said, Tom left Tord in the workout session. Tord isn't surprised about Tom's rudeness and attitude, but he is surprised that Tom's more of a jerk and probably became an asshole. Tord wondered what's going on in Tom's head, Tom has became more angrier and angrier at Tord almost everyday. Tom is acting like he hates Tord all over again. Tord sighs as he goes back to continue his workouts.

_With Veronika_

She sat at the same table with her four friends, but Tom is nowhere to be seen. Veronika had a terrible feeling something happened to him. She started to worry about him, yep, that's right, She's worried for a homosexual guy, or so she thought that he's gay. Even if she starts to have feelings for him, but again, she knew she wouldn't have a chance with him. At least she has him as a friend though, she tried her best not to look for him, but she couldn't help it. She felt really anxious and worried, that these feelings got the best out of her. One of her two friends, Reggie and Zach, comforted her. Reggie put a hand on Veronika's shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about him, Blue can handle himself," Reggie comforted. Zach nods, "Besides, he has Tomi," Zach adds. Reggie snorts, "No body wants to work with an empty stomach," Reggie said as he chuckles. Zach sighs, "What Reggie really means that, he's coming soon," Zach clarified. Then a voice spoke behind Veronika, "Who's coming soon?" It sounded to familiar. The four men looked behind Veronika and chuckles as they saw her turn around immediately on her chair. It was no other than Tom himself. She gets up quickly and hugged him. She heard a small grunt from Tom, Zach laughed, "Dude, control yourself, Blue only has been gone for two minutes, not two years," Zach stated. Reggie nods, "Yeah, he hasn't been captured in five years," Reggie adds. Both Paul and Patryk nods in agreement, Veronika didn't care what the soldiers had to say, she's glad that Tom is okay. "What's all this talk about me gone?" Tom asked. Paul starts, "Jasmine was worried about you," Paul said bluntly. Veronika turned red and let go of Tom, "N-No I wasn't, I was just..... Curious where he was," she said, making up an excuse. Zach and Reggie injected, "I think somebody is becoming a little tsundere," Reggie teased. Veronika made a fist, "No I'm not!" She denied. Zach chuckles while raising a brow, "Were you curious? Cause it seems like you kept looking for him," Zach stated with a sly smirk. Veronika tries to keep herself cool while blushing her heads off, "I wasn't looking for him.... I was just.... Looking at the time," Veronika managed to say while she denied again. Patryk chuckles, "You looked scared and full of anxiety," Patryk butts in. Veronika glared at Patryk, "I-I was not scared!" Veronika growledly stuttered. Paul joins in, "And you had a worried look that if someone killed him or not," Paul adds. Veronika tried to deny all these things that she's done while turning red. She then heard a chuckle next to her, she looked to see Tom chuckling. "I guess I have to make it up to you, Jasmine," Tom said with a grin. Veronika turned red, "N-No, y-you don't have to," she says as shook her head. Tom chuckles again, "But it seems that you've missed me," Tom jokes. Veronika finally gave in, "Fine," was all that she said. Tom laughed lightly, "Come on, let's eat, I'm already hungry," said Tom. The four men chuckled and all of the six people sat around the table. They ate and had a good conversation this morning. They talked about something gonna hannen during the competition. It's quite obvious tha Veronika isn't too excited about it. She'd rather hangout with her friends and her crush. The next "show" is basically role-playing and be "saved by prince charming" which again, pointing out the obvious, is Red Leader. Yes, he's good looking, he could have any girl he wanted. He probably fucked all of them and his virginity is already taken. But still, he's the most fierced leader and the worst heartbreaking man in the world. Plus, he was taken by Tom, but they broke up. Every girl loves Red Leader, but not Veronika, her heart is already stolen. And that heart belong to Tom. While the announcement was going on, she took a sip of her water. The "kidnapper" is the same guy that tried to touch her. As she heard that announcement, her eyes widen and spit the drink out faster than her beating someone up and sprayed right on Patryk's face. She looked at Red Leader, "What?!?!?!" She exclaimed in surprise. Patryk tried to wipe his face, trying hard not to complain. Veronika looked at her friend and apologized before hearing more of the information. Now that just pissed her off, this just gotten worse.

_With Tom_

After the breakfast is over, its the same routine except some, like Tom, are going to watch the role play. He saw Jasmine isn't looking forward to it. Phil, the one that touched Jasmine, is the "kidnapper" in the role play. Tom didn't know if he should comfort her or leave her alone. He seen the girls mad before, it was cute. Note the sarcasm. But Jasmine's anger, it sounded really worse. Like "I'm gonna murder you" kind of worse. Or "You have three seconds to run," kind of worse. Or "I'll stab you," kind of worse. Do you need him to go on? You're probably thinking, "Okay, okay, I get it. Just get to the point." Alright, the point is that, it's going down for real or its about to go down. Tom already knows to avoid Jasmine's bad side.

_During the "role play" show, with Veronika_

They had to set things up and equipments, etc. It took forever to wait. Veronika is dressed up in shorts and a shoulder shirts. One of the girls, is from Norway, she's going first to role play. The soldier that touched Veronika, smirked at the Norwegian girl. Her role play is being "kidnapped" from her "home". It looked really stupid, dramatic and very damsel in distress. It took maybe three or four hours to end with Red Leader "saving the day," which is the most dramatic heroic thing that can "easily happen". When really, that's just a fanasty that any girl can dream of. The next girl is from Cuba, her role play is being stuck on a tower, pretending to be Rapunzel. Yes, the story of where a girl has long hair always end up having her hair cut and her and her prince gets married. Just like the first one, it took three or four hours, making Veronika yawn every once in awhile. It's very disappointing that girls are even defending themselves at all. Making the criticism worse by saying, "Girls can't fight, only men can." Veronika hated that criticism and still hates it today. Veronika came last, her role play is ransom. Now, this is interesting. The soldier adds a few more "bad guys in there. The soldier that touched her, smirked at her while flirting with her, Veronika rolled her eyes as she ignores this. "How about going on a date tonight?" He suggested as he flirted. Veronika scoffs, "Over my dead body," she growled. He chuckles, "Feisty, eh? I like that," he said that as he smirked again. Veronika glared at him, "How about you stop flirting and do your fucking job?!" She suggested rudely. "How about you shut your pretty mouth up before I put that rope over your mouth?!" He suggested harshly. Veronika felt the rope isn't too tight, it's more like loose than it already looks. She gave a little laugh, the man looked at her with a glare, "What's so funny?" He growled. She smirked, "Two things; one, if you really wanted me to shut up, then you could've killed me," she said arrogantly. The soldier gazed on her, "And Two?" He asked impatiently. She chuckled, "You really need to work on tying someone up when they're captured." She pointed out. He put his hands on his hips, "And why do you say that?" He asked mockingly. She looks up at him, "It makes escape easier than done," she smart mouthed. With that said, she hit the soldier's knee and then head butted him before getting onto her feet while the chair is still attached to her, running towards the second guy and kicked his stomach. She hit the third guy with the chair, She then roled and turn around and hit the guys groin with one of the four legs of the chair. Then banging the leg on the foot and back headed the guy behind her. She swept the fourth guy off of his feet and kicked the fifth guy knee making him trip. She set her chair back and brought her knees up and pushed the sixth guy away and making him fall backwards. Veronika then stepped on fifth guy and did a flip onto the sixth guy. The chair broke and ropes became extra loose. She slipped out of the rope and used the rope to block and tie around. She then back rolled and she stood up. The fourth guy tried to bear hug her but Veronika twisted his arm and elbowed his ribs. She used the robe to distract him as she pulled his arm out broke his elbow joint making the solider scream in pain. The third guy came, Veronika jumped up and pushed him and landing on her back. She rolled back up while lifting up her legs over body and flipped back up into her standing position. She then ran to the second guy, jumping up and letting her weight and forcing him to fall on his head and becoming unconscious, while she landed on her feet. The third guy was breathing heavily, Veronika did double kicks on the third guy. One kick on the stomach and another kick on the head, also making him unconscious. Sixth guy tried to get up, but Veronika axe kicked his head, and also knocking him out. The fifth guy screamed at her while running, but she just knocked him out with a single punch and he just got knocked out. The second guy got a knife, he tried to stab her, Veronika dodge away from the knife. She under him and drives her shoulder into his stomach until he fell down. Veronika then did an arm bar and broke his arm. After his arm, she punched the guy hard, by knocking him out. The fourth guy tried to grab her, but she did an ankle lock on him and broke it his ankle. Veronika then kicked his groin and then upper cut on his jaw. Five down, one to go. The soldier then pinned her Veronika, "Last chance, princess," he growled. Veronika scoffs, "In your dreams, pervet," she remarked. She head butt him and flipped him over so she's on top. She repeatedly punched his face until he got knocked out. She stood up and walked away like if nothing happened. As Veronika walked past the girls, they were in incomplete shock. They just saw her beat up every guy without Red Leader's help for God's sakes.

After the show

Veronika felt glad that the show is over, she was about to take a bath until she heard the announcements that the girls has to shower with one of the soldiers. Meaning, they have to shower with a man, okay, that completely shocked her. It's both embarrassing and awkward to do that. She isn't up for it but she knew that she'll have to suffer through it. Her maids undressed her until Veronika is fully naked. She took her robe and put it on before making her way to the public bathrooms. She saw the girls, that are in the competition, are talking behind Veronika's back. Veronika did her best to avoid being noticed. As she stepped into the shower, Veronika took off her robe but waited for the other girls to leave. She sat on the cold bench swayed her legs back and forth. Veronika got very annoyed that she could hear the two girls flirting with the men. It took maybe five minutes, which is kind of short. Veronika heard the girls whining and complaining, making Veronika snicker quietly. She stood up and then she started the shower. She let the waters running until it's warm. Veronika went under the shower head letting the warm water hit her head, hair, skin and body. She started to sing softly, to the song that her mother used to sing to her.

With Tom and Veronika

Tom is still in shocked and impressed by Jasmine's fighting skills. No wonder she's so bad ass, man she beat every soldier like if they were nothing at all. Tom goes to the public bathrooms to shower one of the girls. He hopes Jasmine is there, as he walked in, surprisingly one of the two girls aren't there in the bathrooms anymore. All except that one voice came, it sounded very beautiful. He followed the voice where its coming from. He doesn't mean to be a pervert, because he's a gentleman, every gentlemen respects woman's privacy. As he founded where tge voice is coming from, he slightly peaked through the curtains and his visions widen as he saw the recognizable beige blonde hair. He closed the curtain and started to smile like an idiot. He gets himself undressed until he's also naked. Slowly he slide the curtain open and stepped in. He closed the curtain behind him as he is literally right behind Jasmine. As Veronika turns around to rinse the soapy hair, she saw Tom right in front of her. She squealed and tried to hide her body. Veronika's face turned totally red, "I-I didn't s-see you c-coming in," she stuttered. Tom chuckled, "I heard you singing in the public bathrooms," Tom replied, making Veronika more embarrassed. "You sang beautifully," he complemented. Veronika turned more red, "Th-Thanks," she stuttered again while being nervous. Tom looked around, "Well, looks like my makeup for you, came out unexpectedly," he pointed out. Veronika awkwardly chuckled, "Yeah, with us naked to each other,.... Awkwardly," she says as she muttered the last part. She hoped that he didn't hear that, but unfortunately, he did because he raised a brow, "Oh, you call," he's doing something that Veronika is trying to figure out, "this awkward?" He asked as he throws a cup of cold water on her. Veronika playfully squeaked, "You ass!" She screamed as she does the same thing to him. Both of them play fight with each other before finishing their showers. That was the best makeup ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference of a criticism
> 
> Epic fight scene
> 
> Awkward and embarrassing moments
> 
> Teases
> 
> Fun times
> 
> Swearing (again)


	12. Red Leader v.s. Veronika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crew,and army loves her
> 
> Being insulted
> 
> Intense fight

_With Veronika_

Veronika now knows about Red Leader's secrets, and Tom's secrets. Also, she knows about Tomi, and she promised not to tell anyone about Red Leader's or Tom's secrets. The girls in both the Red Army and in Tom's crew of rebels,loves her. Soon enough, she became friends with all women in the Army and the rebels. Before breakfast or in the afternoon, the girls would offer to go to the gym to work out. Veronika would always accept the offer and go to the gym with them. Sometimes after the workouts, she'll take a quick shower before meeting up with the five gentlemen. If she doesn't have time, she'll put deodorant on. Almost everyone can't stop talking about what happened yesterday. It probably made the two girls, in the competition, jealous of Veronika's popularity because they kept giving stink eyes at Veronika. Veronika didn't even care if she's being spied on, but she honestly didn't expect herself to be that popular. As a competitor, she's felt great. Veronika is being teacher more of self defense and does each rounds of each different person. Veronika is getting stronger and stronger by hours, seconds and including days. Right now, she's in the gym, beating up the dummy as she's in her pissed off mood. What happened was that, this morning, one of the girls from Cuba, said that she should stop fight and expect "Prince Charming" to come. It pissed her so much that Veronika wanted to punch the Cuba girl, telling her to piss off or yell at her to take it back. Instead, she walked away giving the Cuba girl the cold shoulder and ignoring the Norwegian girl's insults. Veronika would tell Zach about the girls and almost everything. "Don't listen to them," he would say. "They're just jealous that you're awesome and they're not." She would also blow off some steam by being in the gym by beating up that dummy. Veronika isn't in the mood to talk to anyone or anybody at all. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard a voice. A voice that is unrecognizable but already hates it as she's very focused onto beating up the dummy. "Miss. Orlov, what a pleasant surprise to see you in the gym," said the voice with the Norwegian accent. She didn't turn around, she's only focused on the dummy, "Is that what it is? I'm full of surprises to you?!" Veronika growled. A chuckle came around the corner of the voice, it showed a man coming behind the amputated dummy. He put both his real and robot elbows and arms on the dummy's shoulders. It is no other than Red Leader himself. Great, just great. First, the Cuba girl agreed with the criticism. Second, the Norwegian girl insulted her, and now Red Leader bothering her?! How can this day get any better than this?! Note the sarcasm. Veronika is now starting to get fed up with everything that is happening to this morning. She's trying her best to keep her cool, Red Leader smirks at her, "I heard you beat one of my soldiers up before," he complemented. Veronika rolled her eyes as she punches the dummy, "What else did you hear?" She asked impudent. This made the situation worse when Red Leader's smirk widen, "You're quite the fighter, and first too," he flirted. Veronika felt her blood boiling up in her blood streams and vains as more heat rises up, "How about you shut your goddamn mouth up before I reak you?!" She snapped as she did a kick to both the dummy's and the Red Leader's face, making him grunt,in pain.  "Just. Like. How. I. Did. To. Your. Damn. Soldiers!" She outraged in between punches of,the dummy. Red Leader chuckled, "No wonder you're such a tsundere girl," he says as he walks, behind her. "What happens if I did this?" He asked as he slapped Veronika's ass. Veronika finally lost her temper, she turned around and jumped a bit and wrap her arm around his neck, almost choking him. "Suck on this asshole!" She screamed and punched his face. And she got lifted up and slammed to the ground. She put Red Leader into a triangle choke. He slammed her down again to get out of the position. There were grunts and groans escaping their mouths here and there. The girls, in the Army, that were working out, stopped on what they were doing and watched the intense scene between Red Leader and Veronika.

_With Tom_

Tom came to meet his ex in the workout, but ironically, he isn't there. He goes to the cameras to see where Tord is. It took Tom two hours to find Tord until Tom found Tord in the girls workout section. What the hell is he doing at the girls section? What made the situation worse, both Tord and Jasmine are physically and verbally fighting. Blood is being spit out of each punch, kick and probably groundwork. There was a shout of groans, moans, grunts and a couple of curses came out of one of their mouths. Tom quickly dropped the schedule and called his trusted soldiers and tell them to bring Paul and Patryk along. On the other line, they sounded confused but did not hesitate to follow Tom's orders. Tom also ordered them to meet him at the girls gym. After that, he ran as fast as he can to find the girls bathroom. He felt his heart pounding loudly from running and being worried for Jasmine. Tom hoped Tord doesn't kill Jasmine, if Tord did, Tom would not know how he would live with himself. Plus, he'd probably get himself drunk, be in deep depression over a girl or possibly commit suicide. He's that worried for Jasmine and he felt scared. His anxiety is acting up strangely, finally, Tom makes it to the gym and all of the four men came right as Tom did. Then all five of the men went in one at a time. There was a crowd of girls watching. All of them the,men squeezed their way to see what's happening now. It now showed Tord on top of Jasmine, straddling her, and punching side to side on her face. She looked more beaten up than Tord is. Tom didn't hesitate to pull Jasmine away from Tord and the four men pulled Tord away, "What the hell are you doing?!" Tord growled. Tom glazed at Tord, "You're hurting a competitor!" Tom yelled. Tord looks like he's trying to get out of the grips of the men, "I was teaching her a lesson!" Tord growled again. Jasmine turned her head and spit out blood out of her mouth, then scoffs, "Teaching me? By beating me up? Oh that's convenient," she said sarcastically. Tord scowled at her, "You're the stupid bitch started!" Tord growled. Jasmine smirked, "Well you're the horny bitch that pissed me off," she remarked. "You're the dumb bitch that has a temper!" Tord spat. Jasmine rolled her eyes with a scoff, "Well, you're the flirty bitch that want it!" She counterattacked. All of the girls injected. Including Reggie and Zach, shouting out "Roasted!". Tom did his best not to laugh because obviously, it is true. He gently picked Jasmine up in bridal style, he heard painful groans from Jasmine. Tom quietly apologized before looking at his trusted soldiers, he gestured his head to the side, almost giving both of them an order to go with them. Reggie and Zach came to Tom without hesitation, soon all three of them with Jasmine, gets out of the workout room. Tom is taking her to the infirmary, he didn't talk the whole time except but only gave soft comforts towards Jasmine whenever she's groaning in pain. "Hold on for a bit," Tom would say. "We'll get you to the infirmary," Jasmine wouldn't say a word, she would either nod or almost scream in pain. As all three of the men finally made it to the infirmary, Tom set her on the bed while nurses and doctors are surrounding Jasmine. This made the nurse shoo away Tom and his two soldiers to wait for her. He's been given new set of clothes because of his uniform is stained from blood. This is the first time that Tom has ever been scared a girl before.

_With Reggie and Zach_

Both of the soldiers watch their leader pacing back and forth, anxiously. Ever since Tom just changed into the clean set of paid of clothes for him. Reggie is worried for his leader while Zach is trying to figure out what just happened. Their leader had mutter things to himself that both Reggie and Zach can't understand what he's saying. It sounded like Blue is trying to calm himself down, but also sounded like he's full of anxiety and stress. They've never seen their leader this stressed out before. Including over a girl. Zach finally spoke up, "Hey, Blue," he says. Blue stopped and sighs as he looks at Zach, "What is it Zach?" Blue asked. Zach gulped as he regrets asking, "Do you care for Jasmine?" Reggie looks at Zach like if he's crazy. Blue looked puzzled but he nods, "Of course I do, I care for her safety, her health, her strength, do you want me to go on?" Blue says as he lists them out on his fingers. Reggie nods, "Blue has a point, you know," Reggie stated out. Zach looked at his co-worker and shook his head, "No, I mean, does he care **care** for her? Like as in "like her" kind of care?" Zach asked again more specifically. Reggie gave Zach a look, "Dude, seriously??? There's no way that Blue would! Do you really think that he could-" Reggie paused as he saw his leader turn red. Reggie's jaw dropped while Zach smiled triumphly, "I knew it!" Zach said as he throws his fist in the air for a second and swing it down to his side. Reggie started to freak out, "Oh my God, Zach you're right!!" Reggie exclaimed. Their leader is confused, "What do you mean "you knew it"? What's going on?" Their leader asked.Reggie looks back at his leader, "You have a thing for Jasmine!" Reggie exclaimed. Blue sighed, "Fine, yes, I have a thing for her," he admitted. Zach stood up, "That's why you've been so friendlier and kinder to Jasmine, than to all to the other girls," Zach said. Reggie also stood up, "Also acting like you're buddies with her," Reggie added. Their leader sigh again, "You two cannot tell anyone, not even Jasmine or Tord," Blue said seriously. Then Zach asked, "What about Paul and Patryk?" As Blue is about to say something, he got interrupted, "We won't tell either," said the voice. All three of the men jumped to see both Paul and Patryk. "How long have you two been standing there?" Blue asked. Paul shrugged, "Long enough that you confessed that you like Jasmine," Paul answered. Patryk nods, "It's pretty obvious," Patryk adds. Reggie butts in, "I have to agree with them Blue," Reggie agreed. Zach joins, "Same here," Zach adds. Their leader sighs for the third time, "You said you wouldn't tell, right?" Blue asked. Both of them nods, "We're Red Leader's trusted soldiers, sometimes we don't tell him everything," Patryk says. Paul shrugged, "And we would never betray a friend," Paul adds. Both Reggie and Zach are very surprised of their honesty, but they don't know about their leader's reaction. They heard a breathe through his nose, "Fine, only because you're friends with Jasmine," Blue declared. Both of the Red soldiers nod, the nurses came out to meet all of the five men that are waiting for their strong, female friend who is a competitor. All of them looked at the nurse to have an answer, "Miss. Orlov is alright, she needs to rest for 2 to 3 weeks," the nurse says. All of the four men sigh in relief. Blue,nods, "Thank you, nurse," Blue said in relief. The nurse nods, before walking away. Then Blue went in without saying a word to anyone. Both Reggie and Zach finally knew that their leader truly loves her, not just by her looks, but for who she is at the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badly beaten up
> 
> Insults each other
> 
> Figuring out feelings
> 
> Secrets


	13. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healed
> 
> Letters
> 
> Getting ready
> 
> Teases

_With Veronika_

After three weeks of healing, and now,it's down to two people. Her and the Norwegian girl. Veronika might have some scars and wounds, but hey, she's still kicking it. All of her friends were there for her, including Tom surprisingly. Letter after letter, Veronika would always sign "sincerely" or "love" and of course, her name. In each letters, she would tell them what happened in the months that has past by. She saved all of the juicy details for her little sister of what she thinks about Tom. Veronika wrote the secrets to Rachel, knowing that she'll never tell. Whenever Veronika gets back from Rachel, she'll blush at Rachel's little tease. Right now, she is getting for the "big night" of where you dance with every men in the Army, which it isn't bad, it also include the crew of rebels, but again, it isn't bad. Veronika isn't up for the big night at all. Her first maid is finding the perfect dress for Veronika while the second maid is doing her hair and lastly, the third,maid is doing makeup, nails, massages on her feet and quads. The massages were the only thing that is relaxing. The first maid finally found the "perfect" dress for her. It's a midnight blue transformer skirt dress and short heels. The third and the first maid helped Veronika put the dress on her. The second maid found some jewelry to match her dress. It took maybe one or two hours, until Veronika is done. All three of them brought out a mirror. Veronika looks at the mirror and gasps at her new look. This isn't what she expected to look like. She looked stunning and probably, outstanding. Only one word came out of Veronika's mouth.

"Woah,"

The maids giggled and smiled, "You look very beautiful, Miss. Orlov," said the first maid. Veronika then turns to them, that is the first time that she ever been called "beautiful" even if she's in a dress. Veronika felt like she's about to cry. Instead, she breathed in and out slowly, "Thank you," says Veronika as her voice cracked. They helped to put the heels on her feet without stepping on the dress. This made Veronika a little taller, but it felt weird to be in heels. She's also not use to being this high or tall. She might need help on how to walk on heels, cause she's only use to boots and flats. The maids helped her practice walking in her heels. It took an hour or so, to get use to them. Veronika started to get the hang of it until she felt ready to go out on the dance floor.

_With Tom_

Tom is fixing his tie while he talked to his old friend, Tamara. She's dressed and is exactly like Tom, except she's obviously a girl and her hair is in a tomboy haircut style, "How's the chick, Tom?" She asked as she's in her break time. Tom chuckle, "She's strong, Tam. She's not like any other girl in the competition," Tom says as he smiles. Tamara chuckles, "You're thinking about her, aren't ya?" She teased. Tom blushed, "You know me too well," he admits. Tamara rolls her digital vision eyes and scoffs, "That's because I'm exactly like you, except girl version, duh," she pointed out. Now its Tom's turn to roll his digital vision eyes, "How are you and Victor? Or should I say, Jason?" Tom teased. Tamara turned red than Tom did. Jason, in Tamara's description, is exactly like Jasmine, except he's a guy. In Tami's description, he's hot. Like in "8 pack abs" kind of hot, or as in "actor's good looks" kind of hot. Or like in "huge muscles" kind of hot. Yes, you get the point. And yes, Tami is in Tamara's body. Anyways, Tamara started, "W-Well, h-he's good honestly, h-he j-just came out of the, infirmary and, er, getting ready for the night," Tamara stuttered, while she turned more red. Tom chuckled, "Nervous Tam?" He teased. Tamara glared at him, "Shut up!" She said as she still turned red. Tom chuckled, "Tsundere much," he teased again. Tamara crossed her arms, "So are you!" She pointed out. Tom shrugs, "I guess," Tom says. Tamara rolled her eyes, "I gotta go, anyways," she says. Tom nods, "Have fun with him," Tom teased for the third time. Tamara rolled her eyes, "Bye Tom," she says. The mirror fades away and turns into a regular mirror. Tom tucks his tie in, he's still nervous to see Jasmine in a dress and other girly things. Then a knock came in his door, Tom cleared his throat, "Come in," he ordered. Then came his trusted soldiers, Reggie and Zach. Both of them smirked at him, "Gonna meet her at the garden, Blue?" Reggie teased. Of course both of them know about their meeting every night. Tom obviously told both of them everything that happened for the past 6 months. Both of Tom's soldiers were surprised and impressed of how Tom can manage to keep the meeting of seeing each other a secret for a long time. Luckily, his trusted soldiers aren't mad or frustrated, they kind of figured it out. Paul and Patryk already figured out about Tom having a huge ass crush on Jasmine. Tom turned red as he heard that little tease from Reggie. At the corner of Tom's vision, he saw Zach's back and his hands going up and down like if he's making out with someone,teasing Tom that him and jasmine are making out. Tom turned more red than before, "Enough, you two," Tom said solmely. Zach stopped and turned around, while Reggie giggled. Great, just what Tom needed, his two trusted soldiers are acting a bunch of kids. Tom sighs, "I'm not taking you two if you keep acting like kids," Tom said in a serious tone. Reggie and Zach calmed down, "Sorry Blue, we can't feeling that you and jasmine might "do things", you know?" Reggie teased again. "Regan!" Tom almost growled. Yes, Reggie's real name is Regan, Tom only says Reggie's real name when he's serious or extremely pissed off. Reggie then shuts up after Tom said his real name. Zach also shuts up as he understood how serious Tom is. Tom sighs, "I want you two be on your best behavior, alright?" Tom said seriously. Zach cleared his throat, "Not trying to be a blunt, sir, but Jasmine basically said the same thing to us before we came to you," Zach says. As Tom heard that, he could definitely see Jasmine doing that, but in a threatening way. That thought made him chuckle, "Seems like she's more of a mother than I am," Tom says as his mood lightens up a bit. Both of the soldiers chuckled, "Ready Blue?" Reggie asked. Tom took a deep breath before nodding, "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's just hope I don't faint in front of Jasmine," Tom joked. Zach grinned before opening the door for Tom. Then both of the soldiers followed him out of Tom's room, heading where the dance will be at. Now the dance will begin.

_With Veronika_

Veronika danced with every man, did small talks with them. She's okay with it, as long as one of them isn't the soldier that touched her. The Norwegian girl did some flirting, fake giggles and acting very seductive. She's dressed in a scarlet red ball gown dress, probably wearing super high heels that would make your feet hurt. Also, she's wearing heavy jewelry and makeup. Almost every man stared at her like if she just came from heaven. Veronika rolled her eyes as she saw this. This only made Veronika hate the competition more. After a few hours of dancing with the men that is in both army, it's time to dance with both Red Leader and, of course, Tom. She can't wait to dance with Tom.

_With Tom and Veronika_

Tom is next to his ex, Tord, obviously. Both of them came out together, neither once, did they look at each other. Tom felt Tord's glance at him, but Tom ignored at this as he's looking straight towards the entrance. As they're about to enter, Tord's glance on Tom, disappeared and stepped into the room. All of the men made away for their leader and saluted Tord. Little by little, all of the soldiers shows the two competitors left, standing before them. Tom couldn't help but widen his eyes and gasp silently when he saw Jasmine. She's in a midnight blue transformer skirt dress, having small and simple silver jewelry. She looked two inches taller, it's probably because of the heels.  She had a Persian blue eye shadow, black mascara, a rose pink lipstick and a candy red blush. Her hair is half up while the rest are down, past her shoulders. To Tom, she's breathtaking, drop dead gorgeous. She looked very, very beautiful. Like a beautiful flower that had a little more water, sun and air. Then it becomes a beautiful flower. Of course, you get the point. Tord, Tom's ex, had to take Jasmine, making Tom jealous. Veronika hated this more, she had to dance with Red Leader. Tom looked,more pissed off, he ended up with the Norwegian girl. Red leader gave a stupid smirk at Veronika, "You look like you're enjoying yourself," Red Leader taunted. Veronika gave him the stink eye, "Yeah, it's fantastic," she said sarcastically. Both Veronika and Red Leader got in a dance position. At the corner of Veronika's eye, Tom and the Norwegian girl also got into their dance position. The slow song came and the dance began for the four people. The dance went on maybe an hour or so. Tom tried to his best to keep his cool when he keeps glancing at Tord's dance with Jasmine. Veronika and Red Leader would give each other silent treatment, and every once a second, Veronika would step on Red Leader's foot on purpose. She wanted to make it painful for him as she saw him trying to control his anger. Veronika knew she isn't a good dancer but she's glad that she can use it to piss Red Leader off. Tom would glance at both Tord and Jasmine. He sometimes caught Jasmine stepping on his foot and he couldn't help but find this funny. After the song ended, Veronika is glad that the dance with Red Leader had ended. She also danced with all of her four close friends, obviously, it's one at a time. Veronika's mood had brighten up a little. She's really going to miss the two goof ball blue soldiers and the two supportive red soldiers. Veronika felt very tired from all of that dancing. She sat down to catch her breathe, she thought about leaving the room until, "May I have this dance?" Asked the voice. She looked up to see the one and only Thomas Ridgwell. His hand is offered to her in a gentlemen way. This made Veronika's mood a lot better. She smiled and took his hand, "I wish I could say no," she jokes. Tom chuckled before taking her in the middle of the dance floor. Instead of the proper way of dancing, he put his hands on her waist while her arms are around his neck. All they did is swaying and going into a little circles. Both of them are extremely close to each other and almost staring into each other's eyes. They did little talks and little jokes to each other. They would either chuckle and smile at each other, it's a moment that they can never be forgotten. Tom felt like he's ready to tell his feelings to Jasmine, but at the same time, he feared that he'll get rejected. He also wants to kiss her so badly, but he has never kissed a girl. On the lips. Yes has kissed Tord before, and kissed Tamara's forehead. But this is definitely going to be way different. Veronika notice that Tom looked nervous as hell, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. Tom snap out of his thoughts as he heard her, she had a worried look on her face. Tom chuckled, "You look like someone has been hospitalized," he joked lightly. Veronika lightly laughed and playfully rolls her eyes, "You dork," she says. Tom felt much better, but it still bothered him to tell her how he feels about her. Veronika calms down, "But seriously, what's wrong?" She asked again. Tom looks around for an exit, luckily he found one that is a cross the dance floor. Tom then looks at Jasmine, "Mind if we get out?" He asked. Veronika became confused but she shrugged, "I don't mind," she answered. Both of them went out of the room. Both of them stopped when they got out. It's close to the exit and both of them stood towards each other. Tom gulps, "Jasmine?" He asked. She looks at him, "Yes Tom," she asked also. Tom gently took Jasmine's hands into his, "I have a confession to make," Tom says nervously. Veronika nods, "Go on," she says. Tom gulps again before saying the four words to Jasmine. This made Veronika's eyes widen and gasp.

"I really like you,"

Oh my God, the Thomas Ridgwell, once a rebel leader, becoming the assistant of Red Leader, and the boyfriend that was Red Leader's, likes her back?!?! Tom then starts to ramble, "I understand that you don't like me back, and that you only see me as a friend. And I totally understand that I ruined our-"he gets cut off as Veronika's finger is on his lips, making stop talking. As he stopped, he looked up to see a smile that he has never seen before. "I like you too, Tom," She said. The smile on her face is a lot more different. The smile is filled happiness, joy and love. Veronika hasn't smiled like that in years. She hasn't smiled ever since her mother past away and that her abusive father hurt her. Tom couldn't believe it either, the strongest girl in the competition, likes him back. Both Tom and Veronika felt super happy. They smiled at each other like a bunch of idiots. Both of their foreheads are pressing against each others, Tom again looked nervous, "I don't know how to kiss a girl, on the, you know," he says as he admits embarrassingly. Veronika giggled, "Lemme show you how it's done," she suggested. With tthat being said, she cupped his face and pulled it close to hers as she smashed her mouth against his. Tom became shocked about Jasmine's actions, his green digital visions made a shape of an "o" around the eyes. He definitely didn't expect it to happen that quickly, he slowly closed his visions as he felt his heart pounding again. He turned his head the other way to deepen the kiss. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist while her hands is still cupping his face. Both of their lips sync with each others, slowly speaking in sweet nothings, "I had imaged this.But I imagined it all wrong. You are far more beautiful in this real moment than you were in my fantasies." Tom said sweetly. Veronika smiled widely, "I think we've long since abandoned proper behavior for ladies and gentlemen for the day. Now tell me about this wicked kiss of yours, or will I have to torture you for the details?" Veronika says as she kissed Tom again. Tom lightly kissed her neck, "I wanted you from the first time I saw you." Tom says almost hungrily. Veronika blushed at he compliments, "Oh really, now?" She asked, teasingly. Tom makes his way up to her face, "You have no idea," he says again. And they went back to the kiss again. Now that is way better than the dance. Surprisingly, no one ever came out of the exit of where Tom and Veronika are having a life time moment. Suddenly, Veronika is against the wall being trapped in between Tom and the wall, while making out after their confessions of their love for each other. Tom slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasting every inch of her mouth, softly making Jasmine let out a small moan. She felt her tongue being intertwined with his. Both of them started to fight for dominance, he still won, but he let her tongue into his mouth and tasting him. They wished they could stay like that for hours but they broke away because their chests are begging for air. The saliva string was connected with Veronika's and Tom's mouth. Both of them turned red, but they intertwined their hands together, "Let's go to the garden," Tom said. Veronika smiled before letting Tom lead the way, so they can have more alone time. It's the best night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small teases
> 
> Feelings
> 
> First kiss


	14. Caught and broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy
> 
> Fears and doubts

_With Tord_

Tord watches his "old lover" dancing with the Russian competitor. Tord's jealously rises, he saw that Tom is smiling and laughing with the girl. It's so odd, maybe that's why Tom was avoiding him. Tom has been hanging around with her a lot, but he barely even knows her. And she barely knows him, or so Tord thought. Tord watches closely of what they're doing. The Russian girl making Tom laugh, made Tord hate the Russian girl more. Even though she can defend herself, which Tord was really impressed, but hates her for her ignorance and rude attitude. She's a lot like Tom before the war came, except she's not an alcoholic. She's only 16 years old. That's only nine years apart, Tord snapped out of his thoughts as he saw both Tom and the Russian girl leave. "Where are they going?" Tord thought. He stood up from his seat and secretly followed them, but then he started to hesitate. Is he willing to find out what Tom was up to this whole time?" Will he be able to handle what he's about to see? Of course he's not. This is part of Tord's concerns. He took a deep breath before going to the exit of where both of them went. Again, Tord is worried about Tom moving on, and he also hopes the person that Tom might be in love with, is not the Russian girl. Tord hates her, also both her and him fought against each other. He has to admit that she's a tough fighter. Tord can guess that she's hard to get or just playing hard to get. If Tom did like her, then what does he even see in her? Tord shook that thought away. There is no way that Tom is into girls, or so he thought. As Tord made it to the exit, he saw no one there. He started to think of where they went. Probably into their rooms. And Tom must've escorted her to her dorm room. How cute. Note the sarcasm. Tord chuckle at that thought, same old gentlemen Tom. Maybe he'll ask Tom what he was doing with the Russian girl anyways. All of that thinking started to make Tord's head hurt. Maybe he'll go to the garden, that helps clear his mind. Tord starts to head his way to the garden that is only a secret to him and Tom. It's also a place where him and Tom have more alone time. As Tord walks to the garden's entrance, he started to have a happy but also painful memory when him and Tom were still together. There were a lot of flashbacks of every morning and every night memories with Tom in them. Tord sighs to himself as he enters into the garden. Like always, quiet and peaceful. Until, he heard a shout out and a laugh. And then there was some laughters here and there. Tord secretly starts to follow the noise. It would be a laugh, giggle, or playful shout at one another. As he got closer to noise, it becomes more louder and louder by every second. And each words became very clear as he heard nothing but teases and small of sweet nothings going on. He finally found the noise and his eye widen as he saw Tom and the Russian girl lying next to each other, smiling like idiots. Tord hid as he was on the hill which the hill is above both of them. Tord watched secretly as he listened of what they're saying. This made Tord jealous as he saw Tom smiling at her. It was the same smile that Tom did when him and Tord were in the gardens. Tom then got on his side as he still looks at the Russian girl while she was still on her back. Tord's eye widen as he heard Tom say the first three words.

"I love you, very much."

Tord saw the Russian girl smile at him and put a hand on his face and said the same phrase just like he did. Tord hoped Tom didn't mean it to her, and were they just teasing each other? Tord's thought has been interrupted as both of them kissed. Tord felt a tear coming down on his face. He felt like he couldn't breathe, his own fear came true. Tord wished it was only a nightmare, but it's too real to be a dream. Tord quickly and silently ran out of the garden with tears in his eye. He's officially broken, inside and out. He caught them, and became broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy
> 
> Brokenhearted

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: broken hearts and tears, there will be a surprise at the end.


End file.
